Nueva Vida
by mrsidek
Summary: Inicia una nueva vida para Bolt, Mittens y Rhino; juntos enfrentarán cualquier situación; siempre y cuando no sean separados.
1. Blanco y Negro

Puntuación:

Diálogos: - -.

Pensamientos: ~ ~.

Diálogos con acotaciones o narración: - Diálogo - Acotaciones o Narración - Término del diálogo-.

Pensamientos con acotaciones o narración: ~Pensamiento -Acotaciones o Narración - Término del pensamiento~.

Capítulo 1

Blanco y Negro.

Se encontraba trepada bajo la camilla que en aquel instante era el centro de atención, preguntándose que será de su vida después de terminar el viaje al que fue obligada a realizar, hizo de todo en realidad; viajó, peleó, adiestró, y dependió de la ayuda ajena. Pero todo aquello de hace unos días parecía muy distante, y tan ajeno a aquel instante al que se resumía todo el viaje. El reencuentro de Penny y Bolt,

Ahora que Bolt llegó con su persona, qué más queda para ella ¿Volver a cruzar el país y hacer que no pasó nada, o arriesgarse a una nueva vida? Llegó a concluir que de cualquiera de las dos opciones que eligiese se arrepentiría de no haber hecho lo contrario, alejó todas esas ideas de su mente y se concentró en todo el movimiento frente a ella, para que unos segundos después todo ése acaudalado escenario desapareciera con un telón de puertas pertenecientes a una ambulancia.

Mittens estaba pensando en lo que se vendría luego de todo lo sucedido en el foro de grabación. ~¿Ahora qué?, Bolt no se veía muy bien cuando lo sacaron de allí, ni Penny; es irónico el hecho de tenerlos sobre ti y no poder averiguar su estado~. Volteó a mirar al otro extremo de la camilla viendo a Rhino con rostro desesperado, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero su desesperación era comprensible.

-Hey Rhino no llores, seguro que están bien.-tranquilizó al hámster susurrando para no levantar sospechas.

-Ohh, descuida Mittens sólo estoy escoltando a nuestro camarada caído.-

-Pues no te distraigas mucho o el que caerá será otro, recuerda que no tenemos que salir hasta después... ¡y sécate las lágrimas!.

-Basta prisionera.

Después de decir eso terminó la discusión y se clavó Mittens en sus pensamientos.

~Prisionera... ahora lo estoy siendo más que nunca. Soy una gata callejera porque no me gusta el mal trato ni que me quiten mi libertad; pero la prisión está entre mis orejas... si tan solo no dudara~.

Rhino:-¡Tú tampoco llores!

-¿Qué di...

Noté que mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas apunto de correr por mis mejillas.

-tranquilo soldado, es el aire que había allá hace un rato. Contesto burlona, y acto seguido se giró dando a entender a Rhino que no estaba para charlar. Disgustado le hizo un gesto a sus espaldas para luego decirse a sí mismo:-!Bolt!

~Bolt. Ése nombre empieza a fastidiarme, de no ser por el ahora no estaría dudando algo que decidí hace muchos años~, casi se sintió avergonzada por pensar así al escuchar el nombre del perro; ~En verdad la quiere y ella a él, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros dos? quizás ni siquiera nos acepten; nos regalarán a sus vecinos o nos llevarán a un refugio con desprecio~.

Repentinamente salió un hombre disparado de la ambulancia ~Ni siquiera les presté atención a los humanos, supongo que discutían~.

Volvió a la realidad, se secó los ojos llorosos por tantos sentimientos encontrados e inició su paseo sigiloso en el suelo muy lenta y cuidadosa, como cualquier gato en un sitio desconocido.

-Pst! veré como va todo, tu quédate aquí; hazme caso.

Rhino acepto de mala gana y cumplió con su parte. ~Vaya, en situaciones así no lo hace tan mal... segura que es porque Bolt queda de pormedio~.

Observó desde un ángulo debajo cada movimiento con extremo cuidado, podía ver el blanco pelaje con hollín de Bolt un poco, una enfermera con aparatejos y la mamá de Penny tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello; ~Me pregunto si en verdad son tan buenas como cree ése super orejón, yo prefiero reservarme mi opinión un largo tiempo~. Volteó a mirar a Rhino y penso ~A él no le importarán, siempre y cuando haya un televisor en su casa, eso facilita, mejor dicho hace más posible que nos puedan acoger~.

-De momento no peligra su vida, por razones de seguimiento médico estará unas horas en el hospital, valoraremos su mejoramiento y si no hay complicaciones es posible que mañana vuelva a casa con su hija. Mencionó la enfermera.

-Tomen las medidas que sean necesarias, me importa que esté bien. ~Esa debe ser la madre de la chica que tanto quiere ése tontuelo, hay no... Esta vez no sangra pero esta inconsciente~.

-El cachorrito es suyo también, ¿Cierto? ~ ¡Ja! cachorrito, a veces los humanos nos subestiman, si supieran que, el cachorrito secuestra gatos y vaga por un país entero tomarían a los animales más enserio~.

-Si es de mi hija, es un buen chico; esta fuera de peligro ¿Cierto? La mamá de Penny mostró preocupación en su rostro.

-Hasta donde sabemos sí, pero una vez lleguemos al hospital lo enviaremos a un veterinario para que lo examine, puede haberse roto un huesito.

~Sus huesitos están bien, yo lo he visto volar por los aires, primero de un salto en un camión de mudanzas y después de un tren... ohh, y un auto del control animal. Después de todo tiene algo de héroe, persigue sus ideales~. Sonrío luego de revivir en su memoria aquella travesía, dejo de preocuparse por la vida de ambos, pues sabía que no corrían peligro; mejor decidió ocuparse por pensar cómo seguir a Bolt cuando lo llevasen al veterinario, volteó su mirada a Rhino y dijo:-Ahora vuelvo Bolt.

-hmm.. nmm...

Se sorprendió que bajo sus condiciones el can intentó contestar.

~No necesita superpoderes, le bastará con ser un héroe~, se trazó una ligera sonrisa en Mittens y más tranquila volvió a su anterior posición bajo la camilla; luego se dirigió al hámster.

-Oye, aún hay que ver la forma en que nos apareceremos, por ahora lo que suena más fácil es bajar de aquí mientras llevan a Bolt a un veterinario, cuando lo separen de Penny aprovecharemos para bajar y seguirlo, nos las arreglaremos para llegar con él, los humanos le prestaran atención a sus personas así que es lo mejor para no ser descubiertos. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, pero... Fue interrumpido por la gata. -Tranquilo está bien, sólo le revisarán los "huesitos", la niña también, ya estás más tranquilito?

-Si Mittens. El hámster sonaba serio, extraño en él, pero Mittens decidió no preguntarle porqué, sólo pensó en concentrarse en el siguiente movimiento y en cómo presentarse ante las personas de Bolt. ~No llegaré y diré ¡Hola! me secuestro su perro, ¿Creen poder cuidar de mí?, ahh y él bueno, su perro lo acepto por ser su fanático número uno y desayunar peligro. ¡No señor!~.

Terminó el viaje y regresó el movimiento. Llegaron al hospital. Bajó la camilla con prisa, se escuchaban varias voces pero una era la que esperaba Mittens para movilizarse junto a Rhino, se fueron algunas personas y se despejo un poco más la camilla, entonces llegó la voz con la frase esperada. -Éste es el cachorro que decían ¿Cierto?- preguntó para asegurarse aunque la respuesta fuera obvia. -Sí, pueden llevárselo, después informamos a sus dueños lo necesario.- -Sí, yo les informaré, me lo llevo enseguida.

Tomó a Bolt, más allá se abría un amplio pasillo al paso que el sujeto avanzaba con Bolt abriendo una puerta, adelante esperaba una camillita.

-Lo que esperábamos... ¡Ahora Rhino!

Rhino: - iniciando persecución.

Corrieron a toda prisa detrás del tipo, luego se cerró la puerta facilitandoles aún más que no los viera nadie, siguieron de cerca al sujeto con cautela, lo acostó y Bolt hizo un gestito de relajación.

-Jaja, mi héroe se merece descansar.-

-Claro Rhino, pero tenemos que alcanzarlo sin que nos vean.-

Para su sorpresa regresaban por dónde venían, pues se dirigían al estacionamiento de urgencias, allí subieron la camillita en una camioneta que parecía más para mensajería, se volvió el sujeto adentro del hospital con prisa, en ése momento aprovecharon.

-Ven. Tomó con sus dos patas a Rhino y lo subió al suelo de la camioneta, luego de un salto subió y esperó, luego hizo un gesto a Rhino indicando que se escondiera. Llegó el hombre y puso en marcha la camioneta. ~Ahora, a que te examinen tus huesitos~.

-oh no... Mittens que será de Bolt. Dijo Rhino con gesto de exagerada preocupación y una serie de ademanes. -él es un gran héroe, luchó hasta el final. ¡Lo logró! Después dijo con absoluta decisión mirando directo a los ojos de Mittens, -¡Tenemos que hacer que sepa que su acto heroico no fue en vano!

-Ahh, si claro Rhino; en un ratito despierta... Contestó con tono de desagrado la gata, como si deseara comprobar qué tanto compromiso tiene el hámster hacia Bolt.

-No hables así, ¡Es que es increíble! Tienes que reconocer que tiene hagallas para meterse a un edificio en llamas, tratando de salvar a su persona, y lo hizo Mittens.

Mittens asintió, con un gesto que pedía al hámster que continuara argumentando por Bolt.

-Ademas, no fue sólo a hacerle compañía, ¡la salvo!, luego de decir eso volteó a mirar a Mittens. -No sé qué pienses, pero Bolt merece que reconozcamos el valor que tiene en cada situación, por terrible que sea nunca se rinde.

~Vaya, tal como esperaba... Por el no habrá problema si desde ahora en adelante vive con su héroe de la TV, pero aún no sé si pueda yo... elegir~.

-ÉL jamás deja atrás a un amigo ¡¿O te abandonó a tí en aquel refugio?. ~Ésas palabras me molestaron mucho~.

-No. y escucha gordinflón nunca dije que abandona cuando su vida peligra, así que no confundas o te arrepentirás. Pude notar que Rhino hizo un gracioso gesto atemorizado, retrocediendo, así que para divertirme un poco le amenacé con mis "garras". -No querras probarlas ¿O sí?

-¡¿Qué garras? Luego susurró: -no me asustan. A modo que Mittens no lo escuchara.

~Te oí roedor... por ahora haré que no pasa nada, no quiero discutir~.

-Dahaaa hmm..

Bolt estaba despertando de aquel sueño que le provocó tanto humo en sus pulmones, el cansancio y la tensión que arrastró durante su viaje también hizo su papel, pero no corrió más riesgos,

-Ven-venga algui-!alguien! por... favor... Dijo el can aún cansado sin abrir los ojos, estaba soñando que seguía en aquel infierno de cuatro paredes.

R-Rhino, Mittens, no se atrevan a... a venir por mí. !Ughh! no quiero el mismo final.. ahhg, el mismo para todos. Ahhg ghh...

Despues de decir todo eso con tono de cansancio pero muy heroico Rhino y Mittens soltaron unas ligeras risitas. ~Jaja... eres demasiado puro, Bolt; eso te ha hecho llegar tan lejos...~. Deseó casi no pensar en esto pero su imaginación se dio rienda suelta a imaginar un sin fin de cosas antes de elegir su camino en la vida. ~Pero ésa pureza blanca tuya, tan pura como la nieve; te pudo haber enviado a un mundo mejor hace un tiempo, tuviste suerte en nuestro viajecito~. Tras pensar esto, se imaginó a ella con el tono más obscuro y espeso, en una aura negra por completo, y ése can tan puro, llenando con luz blanca aquella escena para después verse como reflejos de cada uno bañándose de ése color gris, gris en armonía.

-Bolt, ¡Bolt! aguanta aquí está la caballería, te sanarán tus heridas de batalla.

Se escuchó la respuesta de Bolt:- haha, la... mejor de todas. y más confi.. able. Hizo un pequeño gesto y volvió a caer en su sueño.

Mittens seguía pensativa. ~Tu blanco es como, como... aquellas navidades, sí, me las recuerdas tanto... pero tiene su lado empalagoso... Yo, yo soy... del blanco no hay nada, quizás estos últimos días pero, mi alma es negra; sólo puede consigo misma, no más... porque así aprendí a vivir en las calles. Es aceite negro, viscoso... sí que lo es. Puede corroer almas enteras.

Yo me aprovechaba de los demás para aferrarme la vida antes de esto. Somos polos contrarios, tu mundo brilla. El mío no... jejeje él mismo se robó el brillo, para no ver la... soledad~.

Se detuvo el movimiento, como por instinto Mittens y Rhino se aferraron a las patas de la camilla a modo que no se vieran, tal como hicieron en la anterior pues sabían que dejarían atrás la camioneta.

Se abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, entro un hombre al que un tipo más joven le informaba cosas y éste le respondía con alguna que otra pregunta: -salieron inconscientes del boquete en la pared hecho por los rescatistas. -¿Fracturas? -No doctor, sólo intoxicación y algo de deshidratación. -Bien, Harris; lleva la camilla adentro examinémoslo más a fondo.


	2. Hacia Una Nueva Vida

Capítulo 2

Hacia Una Nueva Vida.

Mittens P.O.V.

Bajaron la camilla de la camioneta; entramos con algo de prisa, recorrimos como unos dos pasillos, la cara de Rhino parecía ahora menos preocupada por Bolt, ahora estaba concentrado en como estar allí sin que nadie notara que estuvieron allí. Dimos vuelta hacia otro pasillo para entrar en una sala al fondo con apariencia de un veterinario común, feo pero funcional.

Harrris corrió a hacer una serie de pasos que eran rutinarios entre los asistentes de médicos o en su defecto del veterinario que atendía a Bolt.

-Hey Harris- dijo el doctor, -a la de tres; uno, dos y...!hum!

-Listo doctor está casi despierto, ¿Será necesario sedarlo?

-Hmm. No. No hace falta, sólo lo revisamos y lo aseamos. Si encontramos algo mal haremos lo correspondiente.

-Amm, o-okey Doctor. Me llevo esta camilla ¿Si?...

-Adelante hijo, yo lo reviso y tú haces el resto.

~Ya no tendremos con que cubrirnos~. Comenzó a retroceder la camilla hacia la puerta. -Rhino, cuando salga bajamos sin que nos vea. -Sí, volveremos a entrar ¿No?- -Claro que no, aguardaremos, ¿O quieres ver cómo lo rebanan si es que lo deben operar?

El joven salió de la sala rumbo a los pasillos, se lanzó con cuidado Mittens y Rhino rodó para darle alcance. -Bromeas, un súper-perro no necesita ser operado. Hizo un gesto de extrema confianza mientras se detenía; -Esperemos que así sea, hámster.-

Miré alrededor y vi un amplio bote de basura, por lo menos lo suficiente para que estuviéramos adentro, además uno de la calle estaría más sucio que éste; así que ¿Por qué no? -Rhino ése bote de basura nos protegerá, vigilaremos el pasillo y cuando veamos movimiento sabremos qué hacer. No te quejes y entremos-.

-¡Todo por mi camarada!- dijo con exagerada decisión, Mittens sonrió y tomó la esfera, la lanzó con cuidado al fondo del bote y entró después haciendo sonar un poco la puertecilla que tapa al cesto.

Mittens: -Ya verás que saldrá sin ningún problema de aquí-.

Pasados 45 minutos; salían de la sala los encargados a veces con bandejas con cosas, así que creí que ya estaban terminando.

-Pronto roedor podrás ver a tu héroe de vuelta. Mencioné con algo de alegría. Giré a ver a Rhino.

-¡Mega increíble!; pero ya quiero salir de aquí ¿Van a tardar mucho?

-No sé. Oye ehh... Rhino; ¿Te gustaría vivir con Bolt y sus personas?, porque ambos estamos muy lejos de los lugares en los que antes vivíamos; tardaríamos mucho en volver.-

-Descuida Mittens Penny cuidará bien de todos, de eso estoy muy seguro.

No sé por qué pero el pensar en volver a los callejones de Nueva York me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y me imaginé que de regresar allí nada sería igual. Viviría una vida solitaria, como antes; pero algo en mí prefería darle un giro a ése estilo de vida. Sólo tenía que elegir. Aún no sé si tomé la mejor de las elecciones.

La tarde de ayer pensaba todo eso mientras Bolt estaba en revisión, ahora parece esa preocupación muy distante; pero en realidad sólo ha pasado un día, ayer era miedo y dudas hoy ya estaba en una nueva casa, con Bolt y Rhino, juntos.

Recuerdo que apenas salieron con Bolt, nos escabullimos hasta alcanzarlo, los encargados tenían instrucciones de llevarlo al hospital pues Penny se recuperaba allí. En esos momentos mi corazón no podía más, era una sensación de terror y valentía.

Llevaron a Bolt hasta la habitación de Penny en el hospital. Rhino y yo nos escondimos bajo la cama. Bolt y Penny festejaban su reencuentro, Rhino lloraba ante la escena, y yo seguía luchando con mi mente, luego todo fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba... Muchísimo más, en fin; Bolt hizo que saliéramos de nuestro escondite, él estaba muy confiado. Casi obligándonos a salir nos tomó y nos dejó a la vista de la chica. Ella nos miró muy fijamente, ése instante que pareció mil años terminó con la sonrisa de Penny.

-Nos mudaremos a una nueva vida. ¿Qué me dicen... Mittens, Rhino? Viviremos con Penny.

Me sorprendieron las palabras de Bolt... Desee ser igual de fuerte que él. Elegí desde entonces aprender de su vida, compartir la mía con todos y confiar de nuevo en las personas. Y empezar de nuevo. Bolt hizo como si nos presentaba.

-Ella es Mittens, ¡me ha enseñado muchas cosas! Ladraba emocionado; -Él es Rhino, es muy divertido.

-Jajaja. Son amigos de Bolt ¿ehh? jeje, ¡Qué bonita gatita!- miró a Rhino y dijo: -Hola pequeñito, éres muy lindo, gracias por acompañar a Bolt, prometo cuidar bien de ustedes. Nos acarició y abrazó con suavidad, luego entró la mamá de Penny a la habitación.

-Buenas noticias hija. Por la tarde volveremos a...- Se sorprendió y miro pensativa. -vaya.

Penny: -Mamá ellos cuidaron de Bolt mientras estaba perdido, lo han acompañado de vuelta y no quiero dejarlos a su suerte. ¿Puedo cuidar de ellos?

-Sí. Cariño prométeme que los cuidarás tanto como a Bolt ¿Sí?.

-¡Claro mami! jugaremos todos los días, los cuidaré y cuando vaya a la escuela estarán juntos para jugar. Bolt no se aburrirá cuando esté solo.

-Cierto amor. Y esta tarde podrán estar en casa contigo, ya nos vamos de aquí, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Qué bien, no puedo esperar!

Después estuvimos allí un rato, la mamá de Penny habló con algunos doctores y unas horas más tarde dejamos el hospital. Recuerdo a Bolt emocionado pues jamás había salido del foro en Hollywood, era una vida nueva para todos, una más feliz y tranquila vida.

Fue emocionante recorrer la casa, el jardín... todo. Me pusieron un collar con un cascabelito, ahora tenía nuevas personas, buenas y confiables. Me di cuenta que no sería abandonada nunca más.


	3. Penumbra

Capítulo 3.

Penumbra.

Bolt P.O.V.

Hacían varios minutos que nos dispusimos a dormir todos juntos en la habitación de Penny, que nos compartía su cama, son las doce con ocho minutos. No podía dormir, primero el incendio, la recuperación y la nueva vida de verdad. Todo era demasiado para mi mente confusa y fragmentada; pero sin duda aquella sensación de destrucción en mi interior al ver a Penny desplazándome por otro can fue la cosa que me ha mantenido en conflicto por tanto tiempo; jamás creí que fuese capaz de ello. Por suerte todo resultó para mí. A veces me siento como si estuviera en un sueño; y que en cualquier momento me llegará la hora de despertar y dejar toda esta falsa idea; pero ya no sé qué pensar seguramente estoy conmocionado por lo de hace un día.

Y como no estarlo. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan débil y abandonado. Miré a Penny, dormida frente a mí; No pude evitar preguntarme en mi mente: ¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a olvidarme si desapareciera de tu vida? ¿Remplazarías el vacío que dejase en ti... mi partida?

Un viento siniestro acomplejó el silencio en la habitación, sobre la cama se reflejaba la ligera luz nocturna; casi nula. ~Hasta la noche tiene algo de luz ehh~. Recorrió con la mirada el panorama oscuro que mostraba la habitación, primero a Penny, más allá se veía Rhino en un profundo sueño, su esfera rebotaba un poco la luz de afuera que entraba por la ventana, suspiró ligeramente, siguió mirando y vio otro reflejo. Se alteró un poco, por la sorpresa que era ver a Mittens sentada, con la mirada clavada en Bolt como si adivinara cada cosa que corría por su mente, el brillo de sus ojos era infinito, profundo y misterioso.

-No tengo sueño Mittens, discúlpame si te he despertado.

-No te preocupes; cualquiera se sentiría así después de tantas cosas y cambios. Yo tampoco he podido hacerlo, me la paso pensando en casi todo jeje.

-Ohh, vaya. Esto es difícil ¿No crees?

-Uff- suspiró. -jamás había sentido tantas cosas juntas... creo que voy a vomitar... es broma, pero casi.

-¡Shh! Creo que hacemos mucho ruido.

Rrhino empezó a moverse por la charla de Bolt y Mittens.

-Oye Bolt, creo que no vamos a dormir en un buen rato; vamos a platicar a un lugar en el que no molestemos a nadie ¿Sí?

-Amm... Bueno. Sí, no podré dormir sin un consejo.

Mittens se levantó y yo la seguí ya que ella propuso la idea de platicar juntos, supuse que se le ocurría un lugar tranquilo y apartado en el cual charlar.

Ahora que lo pienso, Mittens está bastante seria... sólo espero que no pida marcharse o algo así.

-Salgamos afuera Bolt, ¿Te molesta el frío?...

Contesté que no pero sólo negando con la cabeza. Salió y la seguí, se echó bajo un árbol en el jardín y nos pusimos cómodos para hablar. Luego empezó ella con una pregunta.

-¿Qué te preocupa Bolt? de seguro lo mismo que a mí... pero quizás este equivocada así que prefiero saberlo de ti.

-No sé Mittens son muchas cosas en realidad, me siento muy acomplejado por casi todo y comienzo a creer que de no haber sido por mi culpa, muchas cosas estarían bien. Y no estaría preocupándome ahora de todo eso.

Mittens levantó una ceja extrañada y un poco inquieta por la respuesta de Bolt que no contestaba mucho a su pregunta.

-Oye eso casi no sonó como una respuesta. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías sentarte un buen rato y aclararte cuál o cuáles son las cosas que te preocupan, sino sólo estarás igual.

-Mittens. ¡Estás de mi lado ¿No? Porque la verdad no me ayudas mucho criticándome.

-¿Criticándote? Pero si yo sólo opiné; dijiste que necesitabas un consejo, no pelear con alguien ¡Bolt!

Me di cuenta del error que era culpar a Mittens con mi furia. -Perdóname Mittens, puedes imaginar con ésa reacción como es que me siento yo por dentro.

Ambos suspiramos fuertemente resignados. Miramos la luna llena rodeada de eternas nubes grises y nos quedamos en silencio, o mejor dicho sin hablar, pues silencio total no existía, el viento hacía un sonido que susurraba a nuestros distraídos oídos.

-Es una noche tranquila Bolt no hay que pelear ahora; no después de todo lo ganado.

-Si.- Asentí esperando que continuara hablando pues noté que deseaba confesar sus preocupaciones.

-Ahh... Tú ganas orejón, te diré que pienso.- Se calló un rato, miró al suelo acomodando sus ideas, yo sólo me limité a mirar ésa luna infinita que nadaba sobre las nubes, me sentí insignificante ante aquel firmamento.

-Bueno... No sé si ya te ha pasado... pero tengo la sensación de vivir en una gran mentira, de vivir en un mundo... falso o a-algo parecido.

Asentí con la cabeza sin retirar la vista del cielo. -Mmm, sí es horrible. Yo me imagino que estoy soñando y que despertaré como si nada.-

Entonces aunque no la veía noté que también levantaba su vista al cielo.

-Lo sé, me siento tan triste, ¿Tú no Bolt?

-No sé, tengo miedo.

Mittens volteó a verme, yo continué viendo arriba.

-¿Y de qué? yo pienso que eres muy fuerte.

-Pues temo que no lo soy, ojalá tuviera una solución a todo pero, bueno soy muy nuevo en esta vida a pesar de las apariencias.

-Tienes razón has vivido una vida falsa todo éste tiempo, pero no debes temer; tu no tuviste elección. Y no es tu culpa.

Sentí mi corazón saltar al escuchar las palabras de Mittens, que hicieron eco en mi mente... haz vivido una vida falsa todo éste tiempo... no tuviste elección... no es tu culpa.

La luna ya no me parecía brillante, más bien se me antojó pensar que su brillo se estaba extinguiendo, exhalaba su último aliento, mientras se dejaba desvanecer ante la obscura y fría noche. Me pregunté: ~Mi alma debe de estar así... ¿Desde cuándo estoy perdiendo mi luz?~.

Contesté con un nudo en la garganta: -Pero pude... pude darme cuenta. Y eso si es mi culpa.

-No Bolt. Yo sentía lo mismo; pero la fe o confianza no es la culpable. Lo son las intenciones de quienes confías. Por eso me es tan difícil confiar.

-Entonces soy un idiota por confiar- Ya no quería ver la luna falleciendo, además la charla se hacía más reveladora así que miré directo a Mittens. Ella tenía la misma penetrante mirada, aquella que adivina todo. No, sabe todo... a base de la experiencia propia, de sufrir en carne propia lo que ahora me está diciendo. Es por eso que es fría y infinita, porque revive crudos recuerdos.

-Serías un completo idiota si ni siquiera lo notaras. ¿O me equivoco?

-Mittens, tú jamás te equivocas. Aprendo a ser yo... contigo.

Sentí miedo de lo que mi boca confesaba. Me doy cuenta que al no saber nada, cualquiera se puede aprovechar de eso.

-No Bolt, es imposible que yo ya no me equivoque. Si así fuera... no viviría con alguien como Penny.

El viento resopló, el ambiente se hizo pesado y un horrible escalofrío recorrió electrizante mi espina.

~ Alguien como Penny... no tube elección, entonces ¿Ella lo hizo por mí?... ¿Por qué?~.

-Piénsalo Bolt...- Su voz sonaba enérgicamente pesada. -si no es culpa tuya, de alguien debe de ser. Sufriste toda tu vida, así es como la conoces: una mentira, y ahora... ¿Qué? ¿Te trae a la realidad como si nada?

-No... es po-posible...

-Bolt, me odiarás por esto. Pero hasta Penny tiene intereses, todo mundo. Y no es malo tenerlos, pero hay intereses que dañan terceros. Y ella te ha dañado a tí.

-¡Mientes!... Me levanté lleno de rabia. ~ ¡Que estúpido! y yo volví de tan lejos con la persona que me ha dañado tanto tiempo~ -Todos mienten... yo sólo soy un perro, ¿Qué haría conmigo engañándome?-.

-Ahh, Bolt lo siento. Pero mejor date cuenta ahora, esta vez estás a tiempo de elegir.

Mittens miró al suelo lamentándose.

Bolt: -Esto no me ayuda en nada.

-Bolt discúlpame. Iré adentro, vuelve pronto. Hace frío.-

~Me abriste los ojos Mittens, la luna se apaga, junto con ésa luz inocente que se deja engañar~.

Preferí dormir afuera. Sentía asco al pensar regresar a la habitación. Entonces me dije a mi mismo: ~Yo no pude elegir, nunca tuve oportunidad, la culpa es de ella. Penny... pudo evitar esto, sentir remordimiento si sabía que estaba mal que yo viviera así~.

Volví a mirar aquel firmamento tan lejano.

La luna luchaba contra la oscuridad de la noche, una batalla que se prolongaba para perderse en cualquier momento. Una lucha inútil.


	4. Una Metida De Pata

Capítulo 4.

Una metida de pata.

Mittens P.O.V.

No pude evitar acostarme sobre mi pecho a llorar sobre el suelo de pasto antes de entrar a la casa lejos de la vista de él, no quería afectarle. Pude escuchar a Bolt lamentándose mientras lloraba crudamente.

~Él se ha llevado la peor parte, tengo que darle ánimo~.

Esperé a llorar todo lo que tenía yo que llorar, me sequé las mejillas y volví en silencio hacia el árbol, Bolt yacía allí acostado hacia un lado, silencioso... aceptando su soledad, permitiendo que la oscuridad lo sumergiera.

-Arriba Bolt, no tienes tiempo para llorar.

Simplemente negó moviendo hacia los lados la cabeza, sin dejar su posición o voltearme a ver. Era obvio que no quería que lo viera llorar.

-Tranquilo Bolt. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

Bolt respondió con una voz débil: -Lo sé. Gracias.

-Te garantizo que jamás te abandonaré... estoy segura que Rhino tampoco lo hará.

-Les quité sus vidas a ustedes sin siquiera preocuparme por sus sentimientos.-

Me extrañaron sus palabras, estaba aún muy dolido en el alma. Estaba inestable con sus emociones.

-Y eso ahora te atormenta a ti, no sé si también a Rhino le afectó pero, lo más seguro es que sí.

-No te preocupes por él, está feliz viviendo contigo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?...

-Bolt de todas maneras ya...- -Te arruiné la vida, sólo me preocupé por mí.-

-No me interrumpas orejón... como te decía; de todas maneras, por más que me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera negado a seguirte; es algo que jamás sabré. Y puede que ésta haya sido la mejor elección.

- Mittens, sabes mucho; tus padres debieron ser muy buenos.

~Mis padres. Vaya, éste perro sí que sabe cómo desanimar a cualquiera~.

En fin... Pasamos varias horas en silencio. Unas tres o cuatro, recordando, reviviendo y extrañando viejos tiempos, era como si ambos hubiéramos hecho una tregua para sólo recordar el porqué del que hayamos llegado tan lejos.

Miré el cielo y veía cómo se llenaba de luz el cielo hacia el horizonte. Ya amanecía; así que decidí romper con el triste silencio que de vez en cuando se combinaba con lamentos y sollozos.

-Lo pido por última vez Bolt, y antes de que te resfríes. Volvamos juntos a casa. Nuestra casa.

-Agrega por ahora. No quiero vivir bajo una mentira.

-Bueno Bolt.- Levanté mi mirada a las hojas tiernas del árbol, se nubló mi vista con una lágrima que luego de desbordó hacia mi nariz. Cayó, renació otra y otra, varías corrieron por las mejillas. Tomé fuerzas para decir llorando: Volvamos a la casa. Después no habrán tan buenas, cálidas o secas. Habrá noches en las que nuestro único techo serán las estrellas, pasaremos hambre, frío, desprecio... Pero ten por seguro que nunca te faltará tu propia libertad.

Bolt se levantó enérgico, sabía que aquellas palabras, ése himno a la soledad que entoné daba por hecho que contaba con mi complicidad para abandonar la casa de Penny.

Reparó y se inclinó al ver mis lágrimas.

-Tu nariz gotea- Refiriéndose a las lágrimas, luego miró mis ojos y mejillas conmovido; se acercó de frente mientras decía con suavidad.

-Yo me encargo.

~Gracias, Mittens por acompañarme a vivir mi vida, una nueva. Contigo~. Pensó el can mientras miraba con ternura la nariz de Mittens acercándose para secarla. Se le ocurrió que debía hacerlo transmitiendo lo agradecido que se sentía por la muestra de apoyo que había declarado; así que lo hizo lo más suave, tierno y hermoso que podía hacer. Se tomó su tiempo.

Amaneció casi por completo.

Por alguna razón Rhino presintió que su héroe, no estaba en la seguridad de la habitación, a decir verdad presentía que estaba sólo; despertó solo para darse cuenta que presintió correctamente, ~Si ya es casi de día, con razón...~. Pensó. Como pudo se acercó a la ventana para ver el amanecer, notó movimiento abajo en el jardín.

Miró y vio a Mittens correr despavorida hacia la casa, luego se sorprendió de ver a Bolt, hecho roca como si se hubiera trasladado a otro mundo y su cuerpo se hubiera quedado vacío o apagado.

No prestó importancia y corrió a volver a dormir. Luego dijo casi dormido o tal vez ya estándolo... -Jóvenes... tienen que aprender tanto sobre el amor... con patatas y cebollas...- Luego se quedó casi muerto de sueño.

Duró muy poco su gusto pues al cabo de dos horas se despertó Penny, notó la ausencia de sus mascotas y tomó a Rhino. Bajó las escaleras y sirvió porciones de comida respectivamente para cada uno de sus inquilinos, decidió dejarle su comida a Rhino en la cocina y casi adivinando que Bolt y Mittens estaban en el jardín tomó sus platos de comida y decidió llevárselos afuera.

Abrió la puerta y dijo alegre y enérgica; aún con pijama.

-¡Chicos aquí les dejo su comida! disfrútenla.

Vio como corrían de aquí allá con velocidad Mittens persiguiendo a Bolt, se sorprendió de cómo era que no se cansaban y se dijo a sí sola. -Tengo que buscarles el botón de "off" o envejecerán en dos días de tanto jugar-. Dio media vuelta y entró a hacer su rutina sin prestarle más importancia a sus palabras.

-¡Pedazo de idiota!... ¡Gasp!... Apenas te alcance te arrepentirás ¡Oíste torpe!

-¡Perdón!... ¡Basta, ya. No quiero que me mates!... ¡Porque aún soy joven!

-¡Hijo de perra! ¿Pero cómo te atreves...? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso burlándote? Retráctate.-

Casi reemplazó su furia por la gracia que le causaba lo irónico que resultaba decirle a Bolt que era un hijo de perra. ~ ¿Pues si no que cosa sería? ¿Una alfombra? es obvio que sus padres eran perros~.

Luego recuperó la fe en el castigo ejemplar que le daría.

-Mittens no hace falta que digas cosas feas- dijo mientras trataba de detener la marcha. Luego se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Mittens corría como endemoniada fuera de sí contra Bolt... Y no era para más pues el can le dio un beso profundo en lugar de secarla.

- !Desgraciado, aprovechado!... !Ven y paga con tu propia vida!

-Alcánzame si puedes...- corrió alejándose de ella a toda velocidad, miraba burlonamente a Mittens; para su sorpresa se detuvo en seco con un gesto de dolor o más bien esperando ver una escena de dolor.

~¿Se habrá lastimado?~. Pensó el perro, confundido puso la vista hacia enfrente. Después todo fue claro como el agua, el tronco del árbol estaba a unos pasos de Bolt que no se detenía.

-¡Aaaahhyyy!... ¡Whhuoo!-.

Levanté mi vista al cielo, se veía tan lindo con hojitas volando; del árbol que aquel imbécil no notó.

-Gracias por el espectáculo orejón. El caer otoñal de las hojas me gusta mucho-

Dió media vuelta tratando de esconder una risa enorme que liberó a carcajadas casi ya llegando a la entrada de la casa. Más tranquila de que su infractor quién descaradamente le robó su primer beso haya pagado caro el atrevimiento.

-Auuggh. De... nada.-

Luego cómicamente y para cerrar con broche de oro una hoja cayó en la nariz de Bolt, cerró sus hojos y suspiró mientras pensaba...

~Menos mal, ya amaneció, será un largo día~.


	5. Inestabilidad

Capítulo 5.

Inestabilidad.

Era casi de noche, Bolt estaba recostado en el suelo de madera en la habitación de Penny, mirando a la ventana y viendo la luz entrar, cambiando de tono a medida que se acercaba la noche.

Pensaba en cosas de hace pocos días, que a decir verdad, se habían puesto algo estresantes, pues el trato de Mittens hacia él no había mejorado en nada desde aquel incidente; ahora le jugaba bromas pesadas.

Cosas como tomarlo por la cabeza para meterla en su plato de comida y luego Mittens casi se ahogara de la risa al verlo lleno de comida en el rostro se habían vuelto cotidianas para Bolt. Y empezaba a pensar que tenía que ponerle fin a la actitud que tenía Mittens hacia él. Era eso, o jugar al mismo juego.

En fin, anocheció, y las cosas se dieron como de costumbre. Luces apagadas, buenas noches por aquí y por allá y el arrullador silencio que hace parecer que se alistaron para dormir hace años. Luego Bolt no pudo más y se quedó dormido en una esquina de la cama, apartado de Penny, Mittens y Rhino.

A las siete de la mañana la historia era diferente, extrañado Bolt despertó incómodo, se llevó tremenda sorpresa al notar que estaba acostado sobre un gran charco. No pudo evitar el haberse preguntado mentalmente. ~¿Acaso yo...? No creo... -Luego todo fue obvio- ¡Mittens!~.

Hizo una expresión de que había tenido una brillante idea, casi sale un foco encendido de entre sus orejas, hizo una mueca perversa y bajó de un salto hacia la puerta, luego bajó las escaleras a cometer su plan.

Se detuvo abruptamente y se sacudió con vigor para secarse de la tierna bromita.

El castigo ejemplar Pensó Bolt y con ésas tres palabras en mente se puso a pensar y pensar un ingenioso plan en el que al caer Mittens en una broma, le hiciera caer en otra y otra y otra. ~¿Tantas? me tomará muchos días, mejor algo corto, si me conformo con una sola~. Se le dibujó una sonrisota y luego rompió el silencio de la cocina en misteriosas carcajadas fuertes y enérgicas.

De un salto salió Mittens de quién sabe dónde y le atiborró la boca de comida de gato. Luego dijo: -Te vez muy delgado muchachón, - Dándole unas suaves y tiernas cachetaditas, mientras continuaba- el pescado hará que te pongas fuerte-

Bolt salió corriendo hacia el jardín asqueado del sabor a "gato" pensaba: ~¿Cómo puede comer semejantes porquerías?~. -Debería cambiar su menú, apuesto que por eso es que siempre está de malas- retumbó en sus oídos la frase. Luego dijo con un rostro malhechor y muy seguro de sí mismo, por no mencionar gracioso. -El super cheff Bolty cocinará algo especial para su comensal favorita... jajajaja ¡Ja!- Luego se sintió acechado y giró la cabeza, a los lejos le miraba Mittens fría y retadora... imponente desde la entrada, dio media vuelta y se fue tranquila.

~~¡Me las pagaras! ~~. Gritaron en su mente ambos, ahora no parecía juego.

Mittens caminaba poseída por la siguiente broma que haría, llegó Rhino emocionado diciendo, -¡Juguemos, juguemos, juguemos, juguemos!- apenas llegó con Mittens y en una milésima de segundo lo lanzó de un manotazo lejos de su vista, a lo lejos escuchó la voz del hámster. -Bueno, Bolt no se negará-.

Entonces llegó Bolt corriendo como si lo hiciera por su vida, al parecer tenía algo en mente y no podía hacer esperar su brillante plan. Se acercó a probar suerte Rhino; sólo para decir: -Tu no me fallarás- No terminó de hablar, pues Bolt pateó su esfera como un futbolista sin siquiera notarlo, cegado por el plan que tenía entre garras.

El hámster rebotó como loco y al final su esfera cayó en el sofá frente al televisor, cómicamente sobre el control de la misma y mientras se ponía de vuelta a la realidad dando pasitos de mareo hizo que la esfera avanzara y por inercia encendiera la tele. Resignado aceptó su situación - Si el universo habla. Yo lo escucho atentamente. - agradecido por dar con su mayor amor en la vida, la televisión.

Bolt no entendía aún cómo podía ver a semejante velocidad, y no pudo evitar pensar. ~Si choco con algo ahora... me mato~. Sorprendido de su visión siguió en marcha hacia donde se había ido Mittens hace unos instantes, luego la vio y apenas hecho eso gritó a todo pulmón -¡Mittens, aquí tienes tu merecido!- ella se giró y no pudo ni gritar cuando Bolt tratando de detenerse con lo que podía la arrastró junto con él, rodando muy poco estéticos y ambos sin estilo; deteniendo su marcha a la fuerza por la pared, luego, pasó algo ridículamente inesperado. Bolt le quedó encima a la gata, muy cerca de ella sintiendo sus latidos y casi escuchando sus pensamientos... por cierto, nuevamente besando a Mittens. Se suscitó lo de hace unos días... Insultos, amenazas y siluetas corriendo a toda velocidad. Una huyendo por su vida, la otra cazando para curar su herido orgullo.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!-.

Gritó Rhino. Casi llorando enloqueció de ira al ver que los dos velocistas tiraron el televisor. Luego estalló o hizo algo parecido; sacando algo de humo. Luego miró como nunca había mirado a ninguno de los dos, esperando una explicación que le contuviera la ira.

Los dos sólo pudieron mirar al suelo avergonzados y luego suspiraron al unísono, esperando el dictamen del hámster ante la actitud de Bolt y Mittens.

Luego sonrió y dijo casi aterradoramente...

-Me las van a pagar, y con intereses tortolitos- Luego rompió a carcajadas olvidándose de los dos, mientras llenaba de vaho su esfera como cuando fue cómplice de la liberación de Mittens.

Bolt le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mittens sugiriendo aprovechar la locura de su amigo para escapar de su furia, salieron al patio y se echaron bajo el árbol que Bolt recuerda con tanto dolor por aquel golpe, luego rompió el vergonzoso silencio diciendo: -¡Ya veo! Practiqué tanto el zoom zoom que acabé con super visión-

Luego Mittens dijo molesta -tómame enserio inmaduro.-

-Somos animales, déjale la madurez y la cordura- refiriéndose a Rhino- a los humanos.-

-¿El amor es cosa de humanos, Bolt?-.

El can abrió los ojos más que de costumbre sorprendido... Un viento suave le acarició el pelaje, levantando suavemente hojitas secas del suelo. El silencio reino ante tal sorpresa.


	6. Un Sueño De Libertad

Capítulo 6.

Un Sueño de Libertad.

Incluso teniendo tan poca experiencia en la vida, Bolt tenía una idea de lo que era el amor, pero uno más maternal, que lo llevó a viajar por largos kilómetros; pero la sorpresa que le mantuvo helado por unos momentos fue interrumpida por la cara de Mittens que mostraba desconcertada.

Sólo bajó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue casi sin poderse mantener de pie. Bolt hizo un esfuerzo inútil por hablar con ella o por lo menos llamarle por su nombre, sorprendido se quedó sin habla ante la situación. Se sentó en el pasto avergonzado por no haber correspondido a las palabras de Mittens, que ya eran obvias, se quedó pensado allí junto a el árbol desconectado del mundo, casi no respiraba, parpadeaba o hacía movimientos; sólo miraba el cielo como queriendo tragárselo o escapar hacia el de su realidad. Sentía miedo ante un nuevo sentimiento.

~Necesito ayuda~. Pensó. Luego llegó Rhino, ajeno a lo sucedido y emocionado se dirigió al cachorro: -¿Y bien? ¿Ya jugamos?-.

Bolt contestó casi sin ganas sin dejar de mirar el azul inmenso - Ehhh, ahora no Rhino, tengo que pensar cómo arreglar un asunto-.

Dos segundos después llegó Penny corriendo desde la entrada hacia Bolt -Hola chico, estos días no hemos jugado. Aprovechemos ahora-.

Bolt tuvo que fingir emoción y movía la cola para no quedar mal, así que miró a Rhino como dando respuesta positiva a su pregunta.

Rhino se alegró al captar la mirada de Bolt, entendiendo que ahora jugaría con Penny y con él.

Casi a la fuerza soltó un ladrido y empezó a correr para iniciar el juego. ~Supongo que algo de diversión relajará mi mente, después sabré que hacer~.

Mittens se metió lenta y perezosa a la casa, sin más en mente, se acomodó en el sillón frente al televisor, encontró el control e hizo una cara de asco.

-Uagh...- El control estaba mordisqueado y babeado, se veían formas de dientes pequeñitos al parecer del hámster. ~Vaya loco... ¿y esto?~. Lo que veía contestaba su pregunta. Marcas de dientes más grandes que los suyos. -De Bolt- se dijo... ~Somos muy jóvenes aún~. Se resignó a utilizar el control viscoso y con relieves, encendió la televisión y se hizo bolita envolviendo a su cuerpo con la cola. No importaba que viera, sólo distraer su mente por un largo rato.

~La caja estúpida~. Entonces se quedó allí enajenada, agachó un poco sus orejas en señal de relajación. -Hace cuanto que no me aplastaba tan tranquila a verla... era una buena vida- se susurró a sí misma. Pronto se quedó dormida, una, dos o quizás cuatro horas, al despertar sintió el masaje de la mano que le hacía a su espalda la mamá de Penny que miraba el televisor. Despertó Mittens y le acarició entre las orejas, luego la dejó.

Aprovechó a dar un saltito al suelo e irse. -Ya me aburrí de tele, nos vemos-. Después de despedirse a maullidos de la mujer, subió a la habitación de Penny, subió a la cama de un salto y se puso a ver aquel altar de fotografías en la pared, de Bolt y Penny en su mayoría, luego encontró unas más recientes en las que ya salían Rhino y ella.

Las miraba sentada en el centro de la cama como si buscara una respuesta en las fotos. Luego se dijo. -No sé si ya lo olvidaste, pero yo cumpliré con mi palabra.-

~Aunque, para tú es una vida buena, no creo que la dejes ir~.

Se hizo bolita tal y como había hecho en el sillón sólo que esta vez su cola se movía juguetona, le dio risa y se preguntó, ~¿De cuál de sus padres habrá sacado lo orejón?~.

Brillaron dulces sus verdes ojos, pensó en lo que Bolt le dijo a ella sobre sus padres.

-En verdad que fueron muy buenos- Se comprimió más para darse consuelo, recordando tiempos lejanos... casi creyó que ya había olvidado la figura de sus padres, luego los recordó vívidamente; se alegró el saber que jamás los olvidaría.

-Cuando pueda volver a hablar con él, le pediré que si lo desea, puede olvidarse de mí pero que en lugar de mí tendrá que recordar a sus padres... jejeje- Sin más que esconder, soltó sus lágrimas sin contener una sola, llorando en absoluto silencio, sin decir una sola palabra más, esperaba quizá con suerte pasar pronto a una mejor vida, una en la que ya no pueda sentir ni dolor ni tristeza, quizá sea un sueño pero se prometió que en cuanto le fuese posible lo haría realidad, escaparía disfrutando su libertad para siempre.


	7. Despertar

Capítulo 7.

Despertar.

Bolt P.O.V.

Jugué por varias horas con Penny, casi fingiendo mi profundo nuevo sentimiento hacia ella. ~La amo tanto que le empiezo a odiar~.

Fue una tarea de lo más difícil para mí, pero tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir con el enemigo y estar listo para lo que fuera a pasar. Esa sensación me hacía sentir extraño, sabía que no era bueno odiar a mi persona o lo más normal es huir, pero yo necesitaba respuestas, después de todo ella juega y ha jugado un papel importante desde el inicio de mi vida; por mucho que me moleste. ~Espero despertar ya de este mal sueño, se empieza a parecer más a una pesadilla~.

Ya cansados todo pasó tal como la vieja y aburrida rutina dictaba. El buen trato, los halagos; etcétera. Cualquier palabra que un can iluso en complacer a su persona, le hiciese sentirse el mejor perro del mundo.

~Pero a mí ya no~. Los trofeos, medallas o beneficios no eran para mí, por mis logros, en realidad todo estaba controlado. ~Era yo el trofeo~.

Me imaginé como una mina de oro que destruían y explotaban sus cuidadores humanos. Sentí asco y repulsión por mis pensamientos que desvestían las intenciones humanas y por la mano de aquella injustificable dueña que acariciaba el pelaje sobre mi lomo.

~Resiste, y obtendrás las respuestas que buscas. Luego no te sentirás ligado a nada~.

Así que he optado por portarme bien, disimulando normalidad para evitar cambios, no ahora con tantos problemas. ~Uno a la vez~.

Pensar en eso me llegó a la cabeza una imagen de Mittens, no era ella el problema, no, yo no la veía aún como un problema o una carga. Era nuestra tensión entre nosotros lo preocupante.

- Nada será tan fácil, no a partir de éste punto. El despertar es el más difícil de todo.- Me susurré a mí mismo, con la idea de que así, al escuchar mi propia voz, con mi propio aliento; no olvidara jamás la decisión tomada. Pero al pensar en Mittens sentía algo surgir dentro de mí, que a su vez agolpaba mi pecho, una advertencia quizá; que luchaba por salir de mi pecho, desgarrándolo.

- Te veo más tarde mi buen chico-.

Dijo Penny ésa frase y se levantó a hacer sus asuntos. Pero de ésas palabras habían dos inquietantes; que recordaba vívidamente desde siempre y que se sumaban a mis preocupaciones.

- ¿Lo soy? ¿Tengo que serlo?- Me pregunte a mi mente confundida; ni siquiera parecía mi propia voz.

¿Soy yo quien soy?

Mi vida parecía estar en conflicto y desearía nunca haber llegado a tal situación. Mis ojos se quedaron quietos en el profundo azul del cielo, decidí despreocuparme por lo que resta de mí. Las nubes flotaban en un azul que parecía inmortal, inmortal en la ausencia de tiempo petrificado para siempre en mi memoria.

-Preferiría estar muerto. Esto es una mierda-.

~Pero al final de cuentas quiero vivir~.

Me volvió el pensamiento sobre Mittens y comprendí porqué lo costaba tanto creer que yo daba mi vida por regresar a mi vieja vida.

~¿Tenía miedo de la realidad frente a mí?~.

Libré mis pensamientos de mí agitando la cabeza hacia los lados. Decidí que era hora de volver adentro y dejar de perturbar mi cabeza con montones de ideas, Me levanté perezosamente y dejé de ver el cielo.

-Aquí vamos, de vuelta-.

Me llegó algo de buen humor y entre con paso firme y lento, relajándome con el pensamiento que más de un perro como yo habría pasado por esto y además vivía con una gata que superó tanto y que ahora me enseña sus experiencias. ~Soy muy afortunado aun así; sería muy tonto si destruyera lo poco que tengo, que es real. Sí, debo estar muy agradecido~.

Vi a Rhino viendo televisión me susurré un -¿Por qué no?- y trepé al sofá, tan pronto llegué me recibió radiante de felicidad.

-Hola, camarada soldado... jejejejeje; que tal las cosas con -Hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo en tono comprometedor-, la prisionera-.

-Lo que ves es lo que hay amigo. ¿Y tú que veías?

-Un documental, pasan cosas como naturaleza, cómo es que son las cosas y cómo se hacen. Diría que son para aprender-.

-¿A sí? Suena entretenido, por qué no vemos unos de esos.-

-Bien dicho, este trata de casinos de apuestas y cosas así.

-Mmm. Algo nuevo para mí.

Después no quedamos absorbidos por la televisión, sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos y pasamos la noche sobre el sofá. Ya para cuando me di cuenta, despertaba con pesadez al escuchar actividad en la cocina, supongo que era hora de comer algo, me levanté cuidando de no despertar a Rhino; bajé y ya casi abandonando la habitación dije susurrando: -Aún puedes dormir más-. Entré a la cocina, pensando que Rhino era para mí, más que un amigo un hermano de ésos con los que puedes bromear y hablar de cualquier cosa.

La mano de la mamá de Penny me acarició y sirvió comida de una de esas bolsas grandes de croquetas y luego se fue, mientras yo la oía subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Penny, yo supongo a despertarla.

Me quedé comiendo solo.

- Buenas Bolty. Por cierto hacía frío allá arriba, más que de costumbre-.

Tragué y luego le dije: -Yo también me congelé, pero Rhino se ve muy cómodo-.

- ¿Rico?

-Sí, tu comida ya la sirvieron por cierto.

- Okey... ~Ese okey sonó molesto~. Luego reaccioné adivinando su molestia rápido y dije:

- Buenos días por cierto, perdón-.

- Tranqui pequeño, veo que aprendes rápido; modales y luego será termodinámica, jajaja. Pero que no se te olvide, lo aprenderás de mí, y si me doy cuenta que alguien más te enseña no respondo a lo que te vaya a pasar ehh-.

-Jejejeje. Desperdiciaría a una gran maestra.

- Pues será mejor que te pongas listo Bolt, yo no creo que aprendas taaaan rápido como presumes jeje-.

Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y luego tomó mi cabeza con una pata, la acarició unas cuantas veces y luego me metió toda la cara en el plato. De nuevo.

-¡Baboso!... Ahh y me debes muchas ehh, no creas que ya se me olvidó lo que hiciste-. amenazó con una voz suave -jajaja creí que ya no caerías Bolty-.

-Me lamí como pude un poco.

-¡Mi comida!...- Fingí una cara triste, luego volteé a ver al plato de Mittens y le sonreí, me miró confundida. Luego antes de que probara bocado, me lancé y prácticamente aspiré su comida.

~¡Genial!, olvidé lo horrible que sabía esto~.

-¡Heeey! esa es mía-.

-¡Sé compartida! jajaja. No te molestes, ya te sirvo más.

Me giré hacia ella con una sonrisa, luego hice un desastre, como pude serví comida en su tazón. Deshice la bolsa de comida que era para ella, cuando lo hice giré a verla, mejor ni lo hubiera hecho. Tenía una cara seria, traté de reparar el daño haciendo un montoncito de la comida regada por el suelo.

Ya más tranquila y sabiendo que por lo menos si había comida en su plato dijo:

-Vaaya, dime ¿Dónde aprendiste a servir comida con tanto estilo?-.

-Bueno, pues cierta señorita me dijo que mi plato era todo el suelo.- Hice una cara de profundo orgullo. -Si al suelo cae, se lo dan al can, ¿No maestra?-. Hice una cara de "te lo dije".

Resignada dijo: -Aahh, bueno como sea. Mira ya que te quedaste sin comida ¿Qué tal si compartimos? además me serviste como si fueras a alimentar a una foca, no como tanto-.

Hice un gesto de indiferencia encogiendo el cuello y fui a comer junto a ella. Comíamos en el mismo pequeño plato al mismo tiempo, me empecé a sentir algo sofocado por lo cerca que estábamos, ella notó mi nerviosismo casi como si le hubiera dicho que lo estaba, me sentí muy tonto pero ya estaba casi vacío el plato así que faltaba poco para terminar, agradecer y luego ir a tranquilizarme lejos sin que lo notara.

Casi pude adivinar que Mittens se arrepentía de la invitación que hizo, estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa pero no se detuvo ni parecía hacerlo hasta terminar.

Ambos levantamos la cabeza del platito vacío... y sucedió de nuevo. Esta vez fue al mismo tiempo así que no había a quien culpar o determinar quién tomo la iniciativa de besarse.

-¡Descarado! - Me soltó un tremendo manotazo que hizo que sacara algo de aire que estaba exhalando con más fuerza y velocidad de lo normal, haciendo un sonido parecido al de un estornudo. Me giró la cara hacia un lado del golpe, no pude articular palabra alguna ni pensar en alguna frase. Confundido solté unas lágrimas y avancé a la salida de la cocina cayado, sin lamentarme pero mis lágrimas no cesaban, ni siquiera yo entendí por qué; me dolió mucho, sí, pero no fue tan fuerte el dolor del golpe para llorar, o tal vez sí.

Ya casi a un paso de salir de la cocina giré y miré a Mittens. Llorando aún por cierto, sentía un puñado de cosas agolpando de vuelta mi pecho y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Vi sus ojos que no reflejaban odio, si no culpa o confusión.

-¿Bolt?-. Dijo suave y temblorosamente. Como si el golpe me lo hubiera dado hace una década y hubiese olvidado por qué razón era que lo había hecho.

Traté de decir "Lo siento Mittens, no fue intención mía" pero sólo pude suspirar, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta. Miré el verde intenso en sus ojos y me hice el culpable de que reflejaran preocupación, duda y culpa en lugar de felicidad.

Miré al suelo y dejé caer más lágrimas, unos segundos después me giré hacia la salida esperé una reacción de Mittens pero quedó impactada en silencio mirando las lágrimas en el suelo si quitar la vista.

Avancé lento y agonizante. Pero me sentía más vivo que nunca, no emocionado ni enérgico, pero vivo en el sentido en que puedo sentir, lloro porque estoy vivo, y porque tengo sentimientos. Y muy constantes hacia Mittens. Me lancé al sofá de vuelta Rhino seguía dormido, me puse cómodo esperando dormir.

Sentía mucha calma. Luego una caricia llena de ternura me tomó por sorpresa. Era Mittens.

-Perdón Bolt, te quiero. Me he hecho más daño yo dándote ése golpe. Me hice añicos el corazón, por favor ya no llores.

-Tranquila, está bien llorar de vez en cuando.

-No. Yo no quiero que llores, no quiero hacerte daño; No quiero hacerte derramar una lágrima más.

-Éstas eran de felicidad.

-Pero... ¿Qué... cosa?-.

Me quedaba dormido y sólo pude decir: -No volverá a pasar... Te lo prometo con mi propia... vida-.

Entonces me quedé dormido, una vez comprendiendo que no volvería a pasar eso que tanto le molestaba a Mittens.


	8. Hermandad

Capítulo 8.

Hermandad.

Rhino P.O.V.

Me dejé caer en la curvatura de mi redondísima esfera. Veía televisión. Amada televisión. Una nueva, la otra ya no sobrevivió. ~¡Pero que he hecho, estuve en Las Vegas; pude haberme casado en minutos con un televisor!~.

Pero ya ni modos, eso no minimiza mi gran adoración a la caja mágica que es la televisión; muchos se quejan y re quejan de mi afición a los programas televisivos pero hay muchos muy buenos; he aprendido mil cosas nuevas que nunca habría podido conocer viviendo con la vieja.

Aunque creo que muchas son muy poco útiles, pero aun así las aprendí.

Es por eso que justo ahora veo un programa que hace ver como se apuesta en los casinos de Las Vegas, en donde también pude casarme con una televisión y apostar ahora que lo pienso, aunque primero hay que tener que apostar dinero. Entonces iría a robar un banco, pero como siempre Batman llegaría y me haría añicos, con suerte Spiderman si me daría oportunidad de huir.

Por si fuera poco mi súper héroe Bolt, quien se deshizo de sus superpoderes para dejar su vida de servicio junto con Penny atrás para vivir en familia con nosotros se sentó junto a mí para ver la televisión. Todos juntos somos una gran familia, aunque me he dado cuenta que Bolt y Mittens tienen problemas, y me aseguré de eso justo esta mañana.

-Supongo que debo ayudarles en lo que pueda-. Me dije a mi mismo con calma.

Apagué la Tv. pues mis pensamientos no me permitían ver Disney XD; Aunque Kid vs Kat seguía después de los anuncios.

Ya en silencio empecé a hacer memoria. Incluso Bolt lloraba y Mittens le hablaba con profundo arrepentimiento como si sufriera el doble que Bolt, sintiendo él dolor.

~Tengo que unirlos, hacerlos darse cuenta~.

Se evitan como en cualquier otro programa de romance, cuando apenas inicia el amor entre los dos principales.

Pero ahora pelean. Supongo que ya están tratando de ser una pareja. Aunque tienen muchos problemas que solucionar, niegan que se atraigan.

-¡Tengo una nueva misión!-.

Con ésa idea en mente me puse a pensar como ejecutaría tal misión, -Será difícil- dije susurrando a la nada; pero tenía que probar no me quedaría con las patas cruzadas a ver a mis camaradas de misiones pasadas desintegrándose. ~Esto también puede afectarme, no tengo otra opción, y poniéndome en el lugar de Bolt sé que él haría lo mismo por mí~.

- Pero son muy necios, no vendrán tan fácil a pedirme ayuda, quizá Bolt, la gata prisionera no lo haría ni en sueños, ¡Ja! Si supiera…-.

- Ahhh el amor, el amor de jóvenes; el primer amor. Lleno de belleza e inocencia. Un manjar que siempre vende en las grandes salas de cine. El amor prohibido, donde los amados vienen de diferentes mundos, una relación que está hecha para ser desaprobada por todo el mundo, sólo su pureza lo hace sobrevivir. ¡Titanic! O quizá Pearl Harbor…-.

~Amores prohibidos ehh, ahora que lo pienso el de ellos es uno de esos~.

Titanic siempre me ha hecho llorar, pero es inevitable, es ver como un tierno brote de vida lleno de amor se congela por el frío helado del invierno, pudiendo haber sido una hermosa flor; pero por azares del destino no se da.

El tema musical… escrito por James Horner, transpira el clásico amor joven que nace de dos dulces almas,… el piano.

Abrí tremendos mis ojos y me llegó una idea.

- Tengo que darles una velada romántica en la que Bolt use sus mejores estrategias, luego caerá rendida ante él-.

- Sí, será genial para el… ¡jajajajajajajajajaja!-

-Pero ahora. Un aperitivo-.

Corrí a la cocina y salí de mi cápsula, por un segundo me sentí sofocado como Buzz Lightyear. Pero el hambre es más lista; así que trepé y trepé cosas como sillas, grifos y busqué alacena por alacena sin ver algo rico, miré a la mesa al centro agachando la mirada y vi un frutero con muchas frutitas.

- Misión cumplida, soldado Rhino reportándose al comando estelar. Ya envío las coordenadas desde la PDA a la base, solicito permiso de comer una manzana-.

Para darle más intensidad al asunto fingí una voz distinta.

Hice un ruidito -¡Ghht!- simulando la entrada de la frecuencia de radio. – Adelante soldado. Cuidado con las semillitas… suelen dar diarrea-.

- Afirmativo, cambio y fuera-.

- ¡Ghhz!, recibido; informe cuando haya terminado, buen trabajo.

Sonreí sin quitarle la vista a mi jugosa manzana, me lancé hacia ella, tal como una vez dijo Bolt hice todos los cálculos al pie de la letra. Caí con estilo militar, di una maroma y me dispuse a degustar mi manzana; la comí casi a la mitad pero después…

- Rhino, no sé qué hacer con algo y necesito un consejo.

Cuando me di la vuelta a ver a Bolt, me tragué unas dos semillitas. Hice cara de temor, pues el comando estelar dio órdenes estrictas. Pero mi camarada parecía serio así que arriesgué a padecer diarrea dentro de poco con tal de brindarle mi apoyo.

- Aquí soldado Rhino reportándose para lo necesario, ¿Volar la casa? ¿Destruir las alacenas? ¿Atrapar a Cálico? ¿Rescatar a Penny? Tú ordena…estas al mando-.

- Jejeje amigo las alacenas ya están desechas. No, es algo más serio que eso. Es sobre al…-

-No digas más Bolt, las chicas maduran muy pronto ¿No crees?-

-¡Vaya! Por allí va el asunto. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Aprendiste a adivinar de los programas que pasan con magos que enseñan trucos ¿No?-

- Algo así, permite que un casanova te dé una mano, pero antes. ¿Tanto la amas?-

-¡Amigo no sé ni que es amar, del modo de pareja!... creo que no lo dije bien… me refiero a que. Tú entiendes, aún no sé cómo se deben tratar estas cosas-.

Noté un poco de vergüenza en él, quizá esperaba que lo ridiculizara pero no haría yo tal cosa.

- Bolt, yo te quiero tanto como a un hermano, me importa tu felicidad. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Mira, no sé si lo has pensado pero; las chicas son la razón de tu vida.

-¿La razón de mi vida?-. Noté un gesto de duda en Bolt.

- Si, si no hubiera sido por una no estarías vivo, aquí hablando conmigo, ni yo. ¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante una chica en la vida de un varón?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, suena muy cierto-.

- Pero tú sientes duda en tu interior ¿No? Y una sensación extraña en tu estómago. Ésas amigo son mariposas en el estómago.

- Yo no como mariposas, ni recuerdo haberlo hecho-

- Es una expresión que usan los humanos para describirlo pero apuesto a que se siente extraño ¿No?-.

-Jejeje supongo-.

-Vamos amigo sígueme, iremos a hablar de esto a otro lado-

- Y ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-.

- Acompáñame al baño, por cierto nunca comas semillas de frutas-

- Jajaja, tu nunca cambias Rhino-.


	9. Tregua Temporal

Capítulo 9.

Tregua Temporal.

Una vez atendida la urgencia del hámster, Bolt y Riho se pasaron la tarde hablando. Pero por otro lado, Penny se preocupaba por lo poco que podía convivir con sus mascotas, en especial, su cachorro Bolt; que tanto ha pasado y que ahora merece lo mejor. ~No quiero perder más tiempo, al contrario hay que recuperar lo perdido, Bolt está por cumplir seis años y eso es casi la mitad de la vida de un cachorro normal. Aunque siempre ha demostrrado ser diferente, no ser un número más a una estimación, simplemente es el mismo~.

Luego se quedó enajenada; pensando y pensando hasta que de golpe, se liberó de aquel hechizo con el clásico sonido de la campana que anuncia la hora de volver a casa luego de horas en el colegio.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos de vida y actividad propia de los más jovenes, se hizo una pregunta que le despertó mucho interés.

~Si me salvó la vida, y además sabía actuar; es posible que pueda pensar y sentir como cualquiera de nosotros, tambien sus amiguitos. Pues ellos llegaron con el y son muy unidos.

Quizá con el estilo de vida que tienen de compartir su vida con humanos cuidadores, puedan leer, o comprender charlas normales~.

Quizá entienda lo que le es trabajar como actor, y que ha vivido engañado.

Mientras tanto Bolt y Rhino discutían sobre como tratar de unirlos, entonces Rhino decíqa emocionado: -Tienes que hacer que sea tuya, que no piense en nadie más y, seas tú la razón por la que se levante todas las mañanas-.

Bolt sorprendido dijo: -Pero esque Rhino... ¿No crees que es muy rápido? yo aún no se si en realidad yo...-

- Tú ¿Qué?- Le dijo el hámster esperando una respuesta para que despues de oírla intentara alentarlo a probar suerte con Mittens.

- No creo que Mittens y yo..- -¡Baah! Bolt, claro que tú y ella; es obvio-.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?-

- Claro, y además; por algo ha venido hasta aquí Bolt. Ella no te dirá que no.- Hacía una sonrisa, levantando las cejas y le daba golpecitos con su diminuto codito en una pata.

- Pero esque... yo no sé. No se si yo pueda-.

- ¿Y por qué no podrías?-

- ¡ Por que no estoy seguro de amar a Mittens! -.

Rhino comprendió las palabras de Bolt pero le advirtió algo.

- Debe ser difícil para tí Bolt, pero no esperará mil días a que te asegures de eso. Tienes que asegurarte de amarla o quererla como a una amiga hoy mismo-.

Bolt condundido, suspiró. Luego llegó Mittens.

- Hola. ¿Y qué están haciendo?- Dijo ajena a la conversación de los otros dos. Bolt y Rhino se miraron nerviosos de haber sido escuchados por su conversación en todo el tiempo. De ser así Mittens se habría decepcionado más de Bolt, talvez ya ni lo tomaría en cuenta. Pero por otro lado podría esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para la decisión que tomase el corazón del can.

- Bueno, hay que ser sinceros,... Tienes que saber que...- Empezó a decir Rhino, y habría terminado confesandole toda la tematica de su charla; que aún no se aseguraban de que ella había escuchado, del inicio al final o sólo una parte. A Bolt le preocupaba que hubira escuchado el final. Si no hubiera sido por la pata salvadora de Bolt, que reaccionó casi por su cuenta, dándole una patada a la esfera que salió disparada de la habitación. Incluso él se sorprendió de que su cuerpo hiciera cosas sin consultarle. ~Por esas cosas pienso que esto es un sueño. Es como si alguien más se encargara de decidir mis movimientos y sólo me dejara pensar~. Dejó sus pensamientos para un mejor momento y antes de que articulara alguna palabra Mittens, lo más seguro para preguntarle porqué disparó al hámster que le ponía al día. Además de que empezaba a tomar aire para hablar mientras empezaba a abrir la boca; Bolt dijo de golpe:

- Pensabamos salir a jugar al jardín. Es una bonita tarde, ¿Vienes?-

- Aahh.- Mittens seguía con la boca minúsculamente habierta, levantando una ceja. Luego se sentó en sus dos patas traseras y dijo: -Okey orejón... Suena divertido, además ya se adelantó el friki televisivo.-

Bolt hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, al parrecer ya le había escuchado decir la palabra "friki" a Mittens muchas veces tiempo atrás. Sin encontrar nada en su repertorio mental de recuerdos aceptó con un gesto hacia Mittens y pensó: ~Debió haber sido en otra vida~.

Minutos después de que los cachorros y roedor hayan decidido tomarse la tarde jugando al aire libre, Penny ajena a la cotidianidad bulliciosa de un autobús escolar rumbo a dejar en sus casas a montónes de niños con miles de planes divertidos para hacer una vez hayan llegado a casa, se preguntaba muy en su interior si lo pasado había sido lo más justo para su can; era obvio que no, encontró consuelo en pensar que ahora puede empezar de nuevo. ~Una nueva vida para todos~ Pensó.

~Ciertamente a pasado por mucho estrés, Bolt se ha jugado la vida por mí y quien sabe cuantas veces más en el viaje que tubo desde quién sabe dónde hasta casa.

Pobre Bolty. El foro, el hospital, su pérdida. Ya no merece más cosas así; no son buenas para su salud y su autoestima. He encontrado algunas veces las cobijas mojadas, pobrecito. Debe tener pesadillas~.

Ya no tan lejos de ése autobus en la carretera, los tres amigos estaban descansando en el jardín, no hacía frío ni había enfermado, pero ridículamente, al mismo tiempo que Penny se apiadaba de los supuestos episodios de terror en los sueños de Bolt, que le hacían mojarse en la cama; que en realidad tratábase de una de las tantas bromas ingeniosas de Mittens, Bolt estornudó mientras estaba sentado.

- ¿Por qué no entramos? ya es un poco tarde y empieza a hacer frío- Sugirió Mittens, todos acordaron lo mismo y entraron a casa, al lado de él estaba Rhino, Mittens se había adelantado un poco.

- Debió haber pensado en tí alguna fanática chico, estás hecho uuuun casanova jajaja-

Bolt soltó una ligra risita nerviosa, distraído, miraba las espaldas de Mittens delante de él, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho el hámster sobre apresurarse a aclarar sus sentimientos, ella presintió la mirada de Bolt y se giró hacia él diciendo nerviosa: -¿Pasa algo?-.

- ¿Eh?... ammm... no -. Se quedó fascinado por el precioso brillo en sus ojos; de la nada y tan atrevido como con algunas otras situaciones Bolt alimentó su curiosidad con una pregunta: -Oye Mittens, ¿Cuántas veces te han recordado lo bonitos que son tus ojitos- dijo tierno y casi inocente Bolt.

- Bueno Bolt... jeje... por alguna razón ninguna vez, gracias por mencionarlo-.

Se sintió aliviada al ver que Rhino ya se había perdido de su vista. ~Segura que se largó a ver televisión~.

Por otro lado Bolt ya se imaginaba la oportuna desaparición de su amigo. ~Debe de haber sido para darnos tiempo a solas; debe de ser así entonces. Hoy me debo dar cuenta~.

- Pues, a mí me gustan mucho. Son verdes y brillantes, me gustan mucho-.

Notó lo repetitivo que fue decir que le gustaban mucho, pero era cierto tanto como el hecho de que lo pensaba segudas veces al día.

- ¿Subimos?-.

-Ahhm, sí sí, claro después de tí -.

Luego subieron a la habitación, esperando hacer las pases y aclarar sus sentimientos.


	10. Acuerdo

Capítulo 10.

Acuerdo.

Bolt P. O. V.

Luego de decirle que la seguiría me aseguré de darme ánimos. ~ Vamos Bolty, si es tu alma gemela no tienes ninguna razón para temer, todo saldrá bien ~. Después recordé lo que había dicho Rhino sobre asegurarme por mí mismo de saber si la amo o no a la hora de estar junto a ella. Todo eso se resolvería en el momento en que subiéramos por esas escaleras y entráramos a la habitación. Ahora me parecían diferentes, pues esos eran los escalones a las respuestas que probablemente cambiarían el rumbo de mi vida, ahora parecían dirigirme hacia un nuevo lugar; no a esa habitación tan cotidiana que ya conocía de memoria, en la que despertaba todas las mañanas desde que llegamos aquí y que a veces deseaba ya no despertar.

De golpe ésa confianza se evaporó de mi rostro, veía a Mittens caminar con una postura distinta a la que yo conocía, era casi como si me hubiera capturado y ahora me dirigía a mi futura celda, a la sala de tortura o al campo de fusilamiento. Pensar en todo eso y los sentimientos en mi interior provocaron que un escalofrío electrizante corriera por toda mi espalda casi destruyéndome el alma y las esperanzas de un mejor mañana. Justo cuando me empezaba a dar cuenta que lo más seguro es que yo la amo. ~ ¿Lo más seguro? eso refleja absoluta duda~. Pero ojalá lo hubiera pensado más rápido, tan pronto como apenas hubiese puesto una pata sobre esta casa debí habérmelo asegurado. No ahora que ya es tarde.

Por un segundo pensé hablarle a Mittens para confirmarme su molestia o alegría. Decirle algo, cualquier cosa que dependiendo de su respuesta me preparara para lo que se avecinaba una vez llegando allá dentro. Ella seguía caminando, como si estuviera haciendo algo que una y otra vez había planeado en su mente y que ahora era controlada por su plan, desee que la escalera fuera más larga cuando levanté mi pata del último escalón; justo después de eso pensé en dar media vuelta y salir huyendo, o disculparme e ir al baño; hacer o decir cualquier cosa que me salvara de no encerrarme a enfrentar mi destino.

Estaba en completo pánico, incluso pensé que sería mejor que me diera un derrame cerebral o un paro cardiaco y quedar muerto sin saber nada más. Hasta tal grado era mi ataque de pánico que la segunda idea; el paro cardiaco amenazaba con hacerse realidad mientras cruzaba la entrada después de ella.

Entonces dijo: -Bueno Bolt ya estamos aquí-. Su voz no demostraba emoción o gesto existente.

Me brincaban los párpados o eso imaginaba, luego se me antojaba llorar o gritar y brincar hacia la ventana, luego caer al suelo.

Sorprendentemente con tanto tráfico de ideas suicidas y posibles berrinches que me evitaran la situación contesté con un tono seguro y potente: -Mejor ahora y no después de acobardarse-.

Mi mente decía lo contrario: ~Hey genio, debes afrontarlo con inteligencia. No le des una razón más para que te mande al diablo y sufras el resto de tu vida~.

- Bien dicho Bolt, ahora dejémonos de juegos y contemplaciones. Haz estado intentando algo conmigo y no me gusta que jueguen conmigo para luego aburrirse, o abandonar indiferentemente, o acobardarse -. Hizo un enérgico énfasis en la última posibilidad mencionada con acento intimidante.

~ ¡Mierda! Huele tu miedo, adivina tu cobardía...~ Luego me sentí aún peor, por imposible que pareciera aún se podía más; y todo eso yo lo sentía en ese instante que duró mil años. No noté que estaba en un estado de negación o algo parecido y para minimizar la situación en la que me encontraba mi mente decía cosas como "huele tu miedo"; pero no había a nadie más quién culpar, era culpa mía que aquella gata a quién besaba sin sentimiento alguno, sin planearlo, sin saber siquiera el significado de lo que era; me mirara con aquellos ojos profundos e infinitos, aquellos ojos que lo ven todo, que ven lo incapaz que soy, lo miedoso y cobarde que tristemente hace que me refugie en las apariencias.

A mí me decían que tenía que rendir cuentas, que era ir por todo o nada.

Me decían que tomara una decisión, apuntando con su profundo verde, inspeccionando a aquel perro atrevido que tonto y crédulo creyó que este día jamás llegaría.

Ese pánico me engulló por cinco, diez; trece minutos que ella esperaba, esperó; pero que nunca tuvo respuesta que valiera.

- Mittens... yo, no sé si...

- ¿Qué Bolt? ¡¿Tú qué? Siempre eres tú. ¿Te has dado cuenta?, desde que hemos estado en Nueva York haz sido tú quien ha decidido por los demás.

Haces las cosas sin pensar en lo que puede afectar a los demás-.

~ No me mires así, tu no ~.

- Perdón Mittens, no puedo tener el control en todo para que sea perfecto -. Apenas pude hablar, lleno de vergüenza por la realidad que Mittens me revelaba.

- ¡No!, ¡No Bolt, nadie puede! Y sin embargo; haz decidido como si lo pudieras tener, ¿Ahora te das cuenta?-.

- Si, me doy cuenta-.

- Bien, entonces dime que has estado haciendo mal ¿De qué tanto te has dado cuenta hoy Bolty?-.

Noté cierto tono de burla al decir mi nombre, pero no tomé importancia; además en ése instante sólo podía pensar en enmendar mi egoísmo.

- No lo sé, yo he... he decidido arriesgarte a ti y Rhino a venir, les quité su vida-.

- Bueno Bolt, eso no tiene mucha importancia; con esa pregunta me refiero a algo más, pero eso fue cierto orejón, me hubiera gustado una invitación-.

Ya estaba fuera de mis cabales, lleno de vergüenza e indignado por todo como se dieron las cosas, dije galopeadamente a Mittens:

- ¡Si, no lo pediste, pero que prefieres, ¿Comer de la basura o en un plato? además si te gustó el parque de casas rodantes ¿Por qué no te quedaste?-.

Mittens dudó en responder y aproveché para agregar.

-Vivir aquí ya fue decisión tuya, si no querías estar aquí debiste haberte quedado en ése lugar lleno de comida y edificios luminosos; se parecía mucho al lugar al que vivías así que ni te hubieras preocupado mucho... ¡Tú pediste que me fuera, no tenías que seguirme!-.

- ¡Cáyate!... ¡Cáyate imbécil, y no lo vuelvas a mencionar! Eso fue un error... ahora me doy cuenta; de... que te estorbo-. Dijo casi susurrando, decepcionada, como si esa furia que la poseía se hubiese convertido en pena y tristeza.

- ¿Qué? tú me pediste irme, yo sufrí mucho por eso y sin embargo no cumples tus palabras-.

- Las cumpliré en cuanto pueda, si es que aún recuerdas algo...- Traté de recordar pero mi mente enloquecida me lo impidió.

-Mira Bolt te digo esto porque estás loco. ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme y luego hacer como si nada! ¿Qué, no te importan mis sentimientos? ¿Eh? Nunca te has puesto a pensarlo, y eso te costará caro. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

- ¡Mittens basta! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí enten...- Fui interrumpido por ella casi al borde del llanto. -No Bolt, esta vez así será nuestro acuerdo, ¡Esta vez, yo decido todo, tal y como has venido haciendo todo el tiempo! sin importarte lo que pase con los que te rodean, si aún te importo acéptalo y déjame vivir en paz, déjame tranquila, yo me las arreglaré en lo que venga. Solo te pido eso.

- ¡Basta Mittens, yo no puedo con esto, es demasiado para mí!...- empecé a perder fuerza en la voz y susurré: -basta por favor-.

- Si es demasiado para ti entonces no te obligo, ahora sólo te queda hacer lo que es mejor para ti, además ya lo dijiste tú mismo, es demasiado para tí así que dejémonos de todo esto-.

Bajó su tono y agregó casi sintiendo lástima por mí; yo me sentía humillado.

- Si soy tan difícil para ti no intentes más. Ya no, es mejor así-.

Limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla, bajé mi rostro lleno de vergüenza y pena. No pude evitar llorar, el grito de Penny avisando su retorno a casa indicó el fin de todo.

Caminó Mittens y dijo: - ¿Tienes algo que agregar Bolt?...-.

No podía contestar del dolor en mi corazón, escuché como salía de la habitación y luego marcharse a paso lento y luego bajar las escaleras, yo seguí unos minutos más llorando, humillado y triste.

- Si Mittens, yo... Tengo que decirte que yo... te amo-.


	11. Un Sueño Dentro De Un Sueño

Capítulo 11.

Un sueño dentro de un sueño.

Bolt P. O. V.

Me sentí desolado, indefenso y torpe como un recién nacido que simplemente no puede coexistir solo. Estaba hecho un manojo de sentimientos, pero me dominaba el pensamiento que jamás podría amar a Mittens y ella misma me dijo en mi cara; frente a frente que no lo intentara. Una de mis mayores razones de ser me estaba dando la espalda con desprecio y burlándose de mí. Como si fuera sólo una molestia. ~Me merezco lo peor, esto es sólo el inicio del infierno al que yo mismo me he entregado~.

Cansado y con tremendo ardor en los ojos por tanto llorar fui a algún lugar alejado en el cual me podría dormir sin ser acosado. Me sentía como un animal arrollado cerca de la acera, hecho una alfombra, a la que se le acercan niños curiosos a picar con un palito. Sentí profundo asco a los niños.

Pronto aquella idea se sumó a mis sueños, empecé a imaginar que no podía más con mi vida y me decidía a viajar por allí afuera para ver que más me ofrecía la vida; posiblemente, lo único seguro en la vida: la muerte. Entonces caminaba contento y feliz moviendo la colita de aquí para allá pues me había encontrado algo de comida en lo que hasta ese momento parecía una aventura culinaria, luego cruzaba una calle y con mi torpeza e inexperiencia moría tras ser arrollado por unos tres autos hasta terminar en una masa de huesos sangre y tejidos. Pero hasta eso era un buen final para mi poca estima que tenía.

Luego como suelen ser de ilógicos los sueños me levantaba hecho una jalea de can y me refugiaba cerca de contenedores de basura, pero luego el olor a mi sangre le abría el apetito a una pandilla de gatos, todos se lanzaban hacia mí y me derribaban mientras algunos ya probaban mi carme, levantaba la vista para ver a un gato que llamaba mi atención al mantenerse al margen de la escena sin lanzarse a saciar su hambre, enfocaba bien la vista y veía a Mittens, primero triste, luego hacía hacia un lado la mirada y luego la volvía hacia mí en esa mirada que nunca me ha inspirado demasiado confianza, penetrante y adivinadora. Indicaba a la banda de gatos que le dejaran mis ojos a ella, ordenando al ser la líder del montón de gatos, luego rompía el silencio agonizante con una horrible carcajada.

Fue horrible, no podía creer que alguien como yo pasaría por todo esto sintiéndose tan débil y frágil, como una copa de cristal; al menos estaba seguro que mi corazón se había deshecho junto con las declaraciones de Mittens, se quebró y sus restos de cristal destruían mi alma, la desgarraban mientras se desangraba en mi interior sin que yo pudiese hacer algo para salvarme de tal sufrimiento, ni gritar ni llorar, estaba sólo y no había nadie más para mí.

~ Al menos Rhino me entiende. Siempre ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas. Pero no sé hasta cuando cambiará esa admiración por vergüenza de conocer a alguien como yo, que niega sus sentimientos~.

Ni siquiera noté que estaba ya despierto en medio de un pasillo que no conocía, pero algo me decía que seguía en la misma casa. Tal vez en ese instante todo se me antojaba ajeno, extraño y desconocido; todo era un peligro para mí.

A excepción de esa arrullante luna llena que se veía en la ventana por alguna razón abierta, que estaba al final del pasillo.

Me aterré al escuchar el sonido del metal que escuchaba bajo de mí, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en una planta superior y que abajo habían más habitaciones.

Ya lo sabía pero, todo me era extraño en ese momento. Corrí asustado todo el pasillo buscando algún sitio dónde esconderme pero sólo encontré las escaleras antes de un refugio, escuché esta vez gestos como de alguien que busca desesperado algo y no lo encuentra, entonces maldice con un sonido gutural, me quedé helado.

Seguía allí aventando cosas, tirando objetos que no le servían y cuando encontraba algo de su interés supongo yo escuchaba algo así como un "ajá" pero no podía deducir la voz de quien sea a quien pertenecía. Por alguna razón no podía mi memoria estaba vacía.

No tuve otro remedio que intentar acercarme y espiar. Las voces que siempre arremeten contra mí sugerían: ~Esto es peligroso, ¡abandona!~, ~No es tu problema, no lo agregues a tu lista~.

Recordé a Mittens adivinando que me acobardaba, y algo en mí decidió demostrar lo anterior.

Sentí su fría mirada, siempre me impresionó como podía ser tan destructiva y atemorizante para mí, pues inspeccionaba en mi interior lo engañado que estoy. En fin, todas esas ideas se esfumaron temerosas al ritmo que una sartén volaba hacia mi dirección, luego giraba un poco y poco a poco se detenía, me sentí descubierto y por un segundo creí que mi vida constaba de sólo unos pocos segundos más.

Para mi suerte, sólo era un objeto más de desprecio para quien sea que estaba allí adentro haciendo aquellos sonidos que estrujaban mi alma.

Escuché el levantar de una de las ventanas y después un silencio desolador. Me sentí confundido de como todo ese escándalo se murió en la profunda y espesa noche.

Incluso creí que el que había hecho tremendo desorden fui yo en un ataque de locura, lo cual era muy posible en mi estado actual.

Entré y me confirme que yo no había podido haber hecho eso. Las alacenas estaban muy altas para mí, yo no puedo trepar y por muy ágil que fuere mi complexión no ayudaba.

Muerto de curiosidad corrí al jardín de afuera, como pude puse todos mis sentidos al límite, me corría la sangre por las venas rápida y ferozmente, manipulado por el extremo terror. No podía detenerme.

Me sentí protegido por la noche abrazadora, era una sensación excitante, era como ir a retar mi propia muerte, mi destino o a mi razón de vivir. Cuando divisé al posible ser que estaba dentro de la casa hace unos momentos me di cuenta que estaba por retar a la última de las razones que en ese momento se me habían ocurrido. El miedo se fue y lo reemplazó una sensación que jamás conocí hasta esta noche, era algo tan poderoso que decidía por mí, me acerqué corriendo, su silueta poco a poco se acercaba más y más, era ella; la única razón que me aferra a la vida, que me hace amarla y aún apreciarla tan sólo porque me ha permitido conocerla. Era Mittens, con un montón de cosas para su supervivencia. Ella huía de casa, entonces me llené de furia.

- ¡Como te atreves!, Mittens olvídate de todo, vamos de vuelta-. Ordené, entonces se giró. No mostraba la mirada de aquellas ocasiones, era una triste mirada, era peor que las otras, me daban ganas de llorar por verla con tan suma tristeza.

- Lo siento Bolt, tengo que cumplir aquel sueño, que tanto deseabas que cumpliera cuando te conocí. ¿Lo recuerdas?-. Se veía muy débil pero decidida a marcharse.

- No, no lo recuerdo-. Dije apenado.

- No te preocupes, éramos sólo unos chiquillos, tenías días de vida, juntaban sólo meses. Yo también pero, ése sueño lo he perseguido antes de que me lo compartieran mis padres-.

Todo fue vívido por aquel instante. Casi grito de sorpresa al verlo todo, entonces de golpe me sentí como un fantasma, no sentía mi peso ni mi mente allí mismo, los sentía muy, muy lejos, me sentía muy radiante de energía, como un joven que tiene todo por vivir.

Entonces me sentí como una roca, no podía ya ni respirar.

- Bueno veo que ya lo recordaste, ahora entenderás que debo irme, cuídate pequeño-.

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió de mi vista.

Sentía una brisa en mi costado. Abrí los ojos y me cegó la luz del ambiente, enseguida noté mucho pasto y árboles, me sentí suspendido en el aire, luego me di cuenta que no flotaba, estaba en una silla del parque, dormido. ~¿A dónde fue Mittens?~.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que era sólo un sueño de lo que mi subconsciente temía. Recordaba vívidamente la petición de ella, sólo fue ayer, sólo ha pasado un día. Comprendí que Penny, quien leía un libro recostada en el pasto cerca de la banca me había llevado hasta aquí.


	12. Juntos Para Siempre

Capítulo 12.

Juntos para siempre.

Penny P. O. V.

En poco tiempo estaré con tiempo libre para pasarlo con Bolt, y que mejor que practicando para la competencia de perros que hará el vecindario, estoy segura que si Bolty hablara diría que estaría encantado de participar, tendría todas las de ganar. Después de actuar para el programa, un concurso así será pan comido para él.

Le vendrá bien ponerse activo, pues he notado que ya no juega con sus amigo, el hámster pasa mucho tiempo en la sala, la gatita suele estar a solas por algún lugar, casi nunca la veo pues así suele ser la naturaleza de los gatos, pero Bolt me preocupa, sólo holgazanea en el jardín acostado sobre su pecho, suspirando con júbilo, se queda viendo el pasar de las nubes y de vez en cuando se rasca con las patas las orejas o los costados. Parece triste.

Pero todo cambia con algo de diversión, a Bolt siempre le ha gustado jugar, por eso me aseguraré de llevar siempre conmigo al señor zanahoria, que ha sido su juguete favorito.

Emocionada corrí a buscarlo, pero lo encontré acostado en una habitación dormido, me preocupaba que dormidera cada que podía así que decidí que era hora de ir al parque, lo cargué pero eso no pareció arrebatarle su sueño, le di un beso en su frente susurrándole -Vamos chico, esto te ayudará-. Bolt se ha vuelto bastante pesado, ~¿Será que se está poniendo gordo?, eso no le ayudará en su salud~. Casi rompiéndome la espalda, al salir sin querer golpeé un poquitín la cabeza de Bolt con el filo del margen de la puerta, pero a él pareció apenas molestarle, sin preocuparme más, llegué al pasillo de las escaleras y mientras me acomodaba a Bolt más hacia los hombros como cuando una koala carga a su bebé. Mirando hacia arriba a dónde conducían las escaleras grité ligeramente, -Ahora vuelvo mamá, iré con Bolt al parque, practicaré unos trucos con él, llego en unas horas, ¿Esta bien?-.

Aun acomodándome a Bolt recargándolo en mi pecho esperé la respuesta, hasta que contestó mamá diciendo: -Si hija, tengan cuidado, te espero pero no tardes demasiado, hoy cenaremos pastel de chocolate, ¿Es tu favorito, no?-.

-Sí mami, entonces llegaré para antes de la cena, te quiero-.

Miré a Bolt, dormidito y cómodo; me llenó de ternura -Eres mi buen chico-. le susurré al oído, casi olvidé lo pesado que era, decidí que merecía seguir dormido y lo llevé hasta allá así; ya en el parque encontré un asiento cerca de un árbol, lo recosté y tomé un libro que llevaba para leerlo cuando ya nos hubiésemos cansado viendo caer el atardecer.

Me acosté en la sombra del árbol, me puse a leer esperando que despertara, ya no esperaba entrenar trucos hoy, me bastaba con revivir el profundo cariño y amor que le tenía a mi cachorrito desde el primer día, ~ Nunca me abandonará~ pensé mientras lo miraba descansando, le quité la vista de encima y me puse a leer. Me di cuenta de lo relajante que era.

~Esto es bueno, deberíamos venir diario, luego podríamos traer a sus amiguitos para que no se aburran en casa~.

No llevaba ni dos páginas leídas y ya no estaba con la vista al libro, veía el pasar de la gente, de los segundos y minutos, y a Bolt, muchos llevaban a sus perros a pasear, niños con cachorritos, o con perros ya mayores.

~Apuesto a que son muy buenos compañeros, pero no te cambiaría por ninguno otro, tu darías la vida por mí, lo has demostrado, incluso cuando perdí la esperanza, tú te convertiste en mi héroe, y ninguno de ellos te superaría... ninguno~.

Me puse a leer otra vez, leí apenas dos capítulos y como si el mundo conspirara para distraerme y evitar que siga leyendo, vi a Bolt despertando, confundido y cansado, me dio un poco de gracia su cara de sueño, esta vez decidida a que no podría seguir leyendo, miré el lugar en el que me quedé leyendo y puse el separador, curiosamente, me quedé en una línea que decía "Luego de eso, recordaron por qué se querían tanto y esperaron estar juntos para siempre", cerré el libro, me levanté y fui al asiento, casi con lágrimas brotándome de los ojos abracé a mi cachorro que superó el miedo para volver, para salvarme la vida y para ser mi compañero, se recostó en mis hombros esperando dormir de nuevo.

-Así será, juntos por siempre; ¿No?, Bolty-.

Acaricié su lomo y disfrutamos del atardecer, volvimos a casa, y llegó la hora de dormir.


	13. Sentimiento

Hola aviso que ya he corregido los errores del capítulo 1 al 8, con esto toda la historia ya está como debe de estar, por si quieren aclarar dudas o volver a leer la historia para evitar confusiones, si tengo que dejar instrucciones en próximos capítulos lo haré igual que ahora con este pequeño texto al inicio del capítulo, pues estoy pensando agregar pistas musicales para ciertos momentos, pero eso necesita cocinarse aún más, la historia tiene para más y creo que apenas andamos llegando al final del primer tercio; gracias y saludos, si les recomiendo releer los anteriores, pues cada elemento está pensado para al final ser revelada la realidad de toda la historia. Saludos a todos.

Capítulo 13

Sentimiento.

Empeñada en pasar tiempo con Bolt, Penny lo llevaba a jugar al parque desde hace dos semanas, una vez habiendo regresado del colegio, hacía sus deberes y lo sacaba; la primera vez fue un día después de aquel suceso que le rompió el corazón a Bolt, aunque parecía poco a poco recuperarse, y pensar que podría tener otras oportunidades de volver a acercarse a Mittens.

A decir verdad parecía que ella era la más afectada, y la primera en desear romper el acuerdo, que prácticamente impuso por un capricho. Bolt siguió aferrado a la vida, y pudo conciliarse un poco consigo mismo tras mucho tiempo de meditación a solas. Comprendió que su único aliado era el mismo, y que si estaba en conflicto consigo mismo estaba perdido.

Sin embargo vivían bajo el mismo techo, y cada ocasión que se topaban Mittens recurría a la molestia y se perdía rápidamente de la vista de Bolt. El trataba de verse lo menor afectado posible ignorando sus rabietas. Sabía que algo estaba mal y que ambos eran un polvorín. ~ Solo falta ver quien enciende la mecha, y de qué manera ~. Con eso en mente Bolt se pasó gran tiempo meditando posibles conclusiones pero siempre llegaba a una: ~ Alguno de los dos no soportará la presión y decidirá estar lo más lejos posible ~.

Se sentía decidido a arreglar las cosas y ahora que recuperó aquel Bolt temerario en su interior se sentía fuerte para afrontar lo que se viniera en contra de él.

~ Pero esta vez la inteligencia contendrá a los instintos para cuando tengan que ser necesarios~.

Echado en algún sitio del jardín Bolt veía pasar la nubes, una tras de otra, en su interminable tarea de brindarle hermosas vistas al paisaje en mediodía.

Luego llegó Penny y como ya era costumbre entre ellos, se preparaban e iban al parque. Durante esos momentos en que se iban al parque Bolt se preguntaba que hacían Rhino o Mittens, la verdad no mucha cosa. Empezando por Rhino que dormitaba de vez en cuando por su poca actividad, se levantaba a comer algún aperitivo y se ponía a ver la televisión como a las cinco de la tarde, hora en que pasaban caricaturas, documentales, telenovelas y series buenas. Se encogía dentro de su esfera viendo, sólo hacía movimientos para cambiar de canal durante los anuncios o para ver otro programa de más interés. Daban las ocho de la noche y su mente bombardeada de tantos elementos audiovisuales le pedía dormir, aunque a veces podía soportar hasta las diez o a la media noche si es que se transmitía un especial a esa hora, él lo veía pasara lo que pasara.

Mittens por otro lado, se había hecho bastante misteriosa desde lo sucedido con Bolt, aquel día en que le pidió de muy mala gana que la dejara de acosar. Se subía al techo de la casa trepando por quién sabe dónde y una vez en el tejado se ponía a ver el pasar de las horas, se recostaba y esperaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada viendo la desnudez del cielo, las nubes y estrellas, comía muy poco y permanecía oculta en diferentes lugares de la casa, pero su cápsula más segura era el pequeño ático.

En el encontró muchos objetos viejos pero útiles para que le sirvieran en los ratos en que se sumergía en su soledad. Con cojines viejos y almohadas, hizo una especie de cojín o colchón en el que se posaba a descansar, tenía algunas croquetas de comida para gato, a las que esta tarde, se les quedó viendo como hipnotizada, por varios minutos.

~¿Cómo era posible que le gustara la comida para gato?~, se preguntó de golpe en su mente. ~Si no le hubiese gustado siquiera un bocado de esa comida no estaríamos pasando por todas estas cosas~.

Se acurrucó en el colchoncito que fabricó y se enroscó en sí misma, como dándose consuelo, cobijo o fe, pues se sentía abandonada, ajena a la vida en la casa en que vive Bolt. ~Yo no pertenezco aquí, debí saberlo~.

Para ella era muy difícil vivir haciéndole caras contentas a humanos para que le dijesen que era muy bonita o una gatita obediente. Luego de aclararse sus dudas había decidido una cosa ~¡Me largo!~ Se gritó a sí misma en su mente para que quedara bien marcada su decisión y no la olvidara nunca. ~No como Bolt, yo no soporto ni un día más... Pero...~ Desconcertada y con la mirada recorrió su santuario con la mirada. Luego se susurró a si misma: - Nunca lo notaste... lo amas, ¿Pero por qué?, tu jamás te prestaste para sentir cosas así, ¿Por qué ahora?-

Ahora recorría el polvoriento suelo que se interrumpía por leves franjas de luz que atravesaban la habitación de abajo hacia arriba, luz que pasaba entre los espacios entre tablón y tablón, que viejos y gastados dejaban espacios delgados, suficientes para absorber la luz hacia el oscuro y solitario ático.

A travéz de ellas Mittens podía ver todo cuanto sucedía en cada habitación así que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en la casa, así que si alguna de las cuidadoras humanas mostraba curiosidad por encontrarla, salía del ático y se dejaba ver para no levantar sospechas o preocupaciones de su nueva forma de actuar.

Pero cuando salía de su sitio secreto implicaba tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de encontrarse con Bolt, y ella no sabía si podría soportar su presencia.

No en el sentido de odiarlo demasiado como para no poder tenerle cerca, ella no soportaba la presencia de Bolt porque entonces sentía como algo en su interior le contradecía todos sus principios anteriores a su nueva vida, sentía una gran esperanza radiante en Bolt, algo que le inspiraba deseo en vivir una vida como cualquier animal casero, domesticado y amado por sus dueños. Todo eso parecía un espejismo para ella, pero cerca de Bolt, sentía que podía acariciar aquellas ilusiones que enterró en un sarcófago de sueños frustrados, con una llave de tristeza y odio que resguarda en su corazón, que le han contagiado el ver la vida casi como una condena que superar, a los demás como enemigos y a confiar en sí misma.

Todo eso de algún modo le hacía débil, y se refugiaba en Bolt, en su determinación y compartía los mismos deseos y metas que él. Mejor dicho deseaba que Bolt lograra su meta, deseaba que se cumplieran sus sueños porque eso demostraría que quizá ella podía vivir una vida como la anterior a su abandono. Bolt era lo único que le ligaba a su pasado, era por eso que no quería ver que el mundo de Bolt se destruyera y que pasara por lo mismo que ella. ~No de nuevo, no él~ se decía muchas veces. Después se dio cuenta que era algo más que eso, Bolt era más que el hilo que unía su pasado. Tenía un lazo muy fuerte con él, y que cegada por lo anterior no lo tenía claro. Era el sentimiento más puro que podía sentir, era un profundo, desinteresado y joven amor, que nacía en su corazón, el que le dio la fuerza de dejar una vida que siempre odió pero que estaba obligada a vivir, para estar al lado de quién por primera vez en su vida empezaba a amar.


	14. Tan Cerca y a la Vez Tan Lejos

Capítulo 14.

Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

Bolt y Penny salían a jugar al parque todas las tardes, él ya no podía pasar tiempo con Rhino o intentar arreglar sus problemas con Mittens, en resumen todo estaba listo para que en cualquier momento se saliera de control, y por si fuera poco a el ni siquiera le gustaba ir al parque, veía al resto de los perros con sus amos muy felices, pero el no se sentía de la misma manera, era como si el hubiera despertado de un trance colectivo y hubiera sido el primero de todos los perros en desear un distinto mundo, uno libre de humanos, o de ataduras. ~Pero no por desear antes que cualquier otro no significa que serán las cosas fáciles, todo depende de como haga esto~. Pensó el can, jamás había tenido tantos problemas para tomar una decisión, aunque sabía que de ésta dependería el rumbo hacia donde se dirigía su vida.

Penny por otro lado se sentía muy unida a Bolt, en verdad le tenía un gran afecto y creía que pasarse todo el tiempo con el les unía aún más, por ello era que todas las tardes se las pasaba con? Bolt, pero si le era posible en las mañanas lo hacía, sólo había una oportunidad en la que Bolt no se sentía acosado todo el tiempo, podiendo aprovechar para dejar de prolongar el silencio entre él y Mittens, así que cada que Penny se marchaba al colegio Bolt ponía en acción sus planes, sin tener mucho éxito para cumplir sus cometidos.

Apenas le decía su persona que se marchaba a la escuela, fingía una alegre despedida y corría buscando a Mittens pero nunca la hallaba, comenzaba a creer que se había marchado pero su plato declaraba que comía cada comida, sólo que siempre lo hacía cuando no había nadie, a veces pensaba esperar hasta que le diera hambre y entonces enfrentar, pero no creyó que fuera una buena idea, así que respetaba su deseo de comer a solas. ~Además me ignoraría, solo arruinaria más las cosas~.

Pues, Bolt aunque deseaba desesperadamente arreglar sus problemas, faltaba que Mittens pusiera de su parte, pero era obvio que no sería así.

~Vivimos en la misma casa, ! como es posible que no la encuentre aún así !~.

Los días pasaron y como de costumbre Bolt tenía que buscar frenéticamente a Mittens y luego por las tardes ir con su persona al parque. No se podía sentir más obstaculizado que antes, pues si ahora había recuperado a su yo heroico, por esta o aquella razón no podía limpiar su nombre, y le preocupaba mucho, que Mittens al no notar deseo en insistir una solución decidiera mandarlo al infierno permanenteemente; o peor aún abandonar la vida casera.


	15. Síntoma Persistente

Capítulo 15.

Síntoma persistente.

Bolt quien yacía hechado bajo la sombra del árbol floja y serenamente, estaba pensando seriamente en tirar la toalla, rendirse y dejar pasar lo que tuviese que pasar, y dejarse flotar por la marea del temor, tal vez ir con Mittens y hacer el ridículo frente a ella; chillando que le perdone, pero que tenía que defraudarla. Pero también estaba muy fuerte sobre todas sus posibles acciones, el darle rienda suelta a su amor con Mittens, vivir juntos sin importar las complicaciones que debiese soportar la existencia de una relación amorosa con un ser de diferente especie. Pero ni siquiera conocían las limitaciones o las negativas que atrajera tal relación así que eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. ~ Nada es seguro, y todo es posible; todo depende de la decisión, del camino que decida seguir avanzando, y si lo haré solo, con todos quienes conozco o sólo con quienes me apoyen después de mi decisión. No es fácil ni remotamente, aunque un perro como yo no ha conocido el alcance de las consecuencias en las acciones hasta hace poco. ¿Por qué, tomarse todo con tanta cautela ahora? ~.

Hasta él sabía que vidas, sólo tenía una así que debía aprovechar a vivirla al máximo, plena y; ahora como Mittens le enseñó, libre de vivirla a su manera. Luego casi contradiciéndose una idea le advertía que al tener sólo una vida, había que tomarla con seriedad, ver todas las oportunidades, pues siendo sólo una puede que con un solo error la arruine hasta su final.

~ ¿Qué haré?, desde luego que es confuso pero, no me haré más valiente esperando a elegir cuando sea demasiado tarde ~.

Volvió aquel enfermizo presentimiento de estar en un sueño y que alguien ajeno a su juicio le hacía tomar decisiones, aquella idea tomaba más importancia en su cabeza, era menos trasnochado a medida que los acontecimientos se suscitaban. Se sentía en una recaída, ante la eventualidad de; al no sentirse a la altura de poder abatir sus problemas, tenía culpar a alguien más de haberle puesto en tal situación, idea que descartó, tras haber notado que su inmadurez le costaba caro al momento de tomar decisiones sobre el rumbo en que debía dirigir su vida.

Apenas se daba cuenta, que lo que más importa y marca la diferencia son las acciones; que la idea es apenas el pilar y si no se ejecutaba como debía ser, todo se venía abajo, así que tener preocupaciones eran más un obstáculo que un montón de posibilidades; que después descartaría para solo elegir una.

~ Bueno pero antes de todo; debo dejar las cosas en orden ~.

Con la vista al cielo, clavada la mirada en una esponjosa y grotesca nube; se susurró para obedecer sus palabras: - Y sé por dónde empezar -.

~ Pero pronto descubriré el alcance de mis futuras acciones; sólo si me atrevo a hacerlas claro... Que ridículo me siento ~.

Se levantó perezoso, se quedó quieto ya parado y estiró la pata trasera derecha, dió unos tres pasitos muy lento y se sentó, acto seguido se puso en cuatro patas y se estiró completamente dando un fuerte bostezo, luego se encogió a una postura normal. Caminó hasta la entrada y dijo para sí en voz baja, - Veamos ahora cómo me vas a controlar para hacer lo que se te antoja -; dirigiéndose a su operador imaginario. Pero su pereza no desaparecía, y su rostro lo delataba; pues parecía que el pobre can no había dormido ni un segundo desde hace días y ya tranquilo para dormirse se dá cuenta que había amanecido. Aunque si durmió y más horas de las que acostumbraba; en verdad una situación muy extraña que ya notaba desde hace días pero que no le prestaba la debida importancia, se sentía sumamente cansado; razón por la que dejó de ser muy activo, de vez en cuando se sentía casi flotando e imaginaba que si una fuerte brisa le golpeaba lo sacaría volando como una hoja y aterrorizado se perdía en una atmósfera gris creada por un montón de nubes grises que relampagueaban fúricas reclamándolo.

Luego de entrar a la casa, se dirigió al pasillo que después le llevaría a las escaleras; antes de subir se rascó un poco el cuello. Miró hacia donde dirigía las escaleras y luego subió dos escalones de un salto, el resto los avanzó de a uno en uno tranquilamente como si tubiera todo el día para subir; ya arriba miró a todos lados para asegurar que estaba en completa y absoluta privacidad.

Aunque el can ignoraba completamente que ya era vigilado desde que puso la primer pata en el final de las escaleras. Mittens quién tenía toda una guarida sobre su cabeza escuchó en sonido proviniente de las escaleras que hacía Bolt al subir; enseguida se pegó al suelo y le puso la vista encima esforzando la vista por poder ver a través de una de las separaciones entre tablón y tablón de madera, casi sentía que se le iva a salir el ojo por hacer tan gran esfuerzo aunque consiguió lo que buscaba. ~ Es Bolt ~. Se dijo en la mente.

Bolt entró a la habitación de Penny y luego, ya dentro de un brinco subió a la cama. Levantó su vista y se quedo hipnotizado por el muro de fotografías; veía una y automáticamente le llovían recuerdos del preciso instante en que due tomada, así siguió por un buen rato; Mittens arriba no podía quitarle el ojo de encima ~ ¿Y ahora, por qué se comporta así el orejón? ~, el can se detubo y se quedó absorbido por una foto en dónde salía la familia completa y no pudo evitar dudar si en verdad lo era. Era como si viera con nostalgia un pasado imposible de revivir; eso o renunciaba a su pasado. ~ Lo está pensando... ¡Tengo que ponerme en marcha cuanto antes! ~. Pensó Mittens que, desde hace días buscaba concebir un plan.

Una vez acabó Bolt con su asunto del corazón; regresó al mundo de los vivos, dió media vuela lento y bajo de un saltito de la cama hacia el suelo; se detubo queriendo volver a voltear y ver por última vez el muro de la felicidad ilusa pero no quiso, sólo se quedo sentado.

Mittens tenía un montón de preguntas y alucinaciones agolpándosele en la mente, pero se interrumpieron porque algo sucedía allá abajo, que iba a marcar el fín de la escena. Rhino ajeno e ignorante de lo que Bolt hacía entró a la habitación y una vez viendolo dijo - Bolt, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a subir a las alacenas? Jejeje, tengo ganas de comer cereal de humano -. Bolt reparó en el hámster y dijo con calma fingída pero creíble; - Rhino, qué bueno; a tí te buscaba. Tengo algo importante de que hablar contigo pero creo que te lo puedo decir de camino a la cocina -.

- ¡Genial!, ¿Y qué me vas a decir? -

- Bueno, en estos días he estado pensando en algo que creo que deberías saber; - Decía el can emprendiendo su marcha rumbo a la salida para bajar a auxiliar a su amigo que le seguía de cerca -, en fín, tal vez ya te hayas percatado un poco...-.

Arriba en el ático Mittens ya no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que le decía; muerta de curriosidad intentó hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar pero fue en vano. ~ ¡Está loco!,... va a hacerlo! ~ pensó, mientras ideaba un plan para salir del ático, bajas y espíar la conversación; aunque temiendo ser descubierta, prefirió haber escuchado lo suficiente como para saber lo que Bolt pensaba en ése momento. Desesperada por lo sucedido; su mente solo podía repetir una frase, ~ ¡El muy idiota lo está pensando, tengo que adelantarme a él ~.


	16. Consecuencias

Hola a todos, y perdón por la tardanza; en fin, este capítulo tiene una pista musical en youtube para amenizar la lectura xD… en fin el link sale en la parte en donde creí bien poner la música. El video lo subí yo mismo y está hecho para que no lo tengan que esperar a que se cargue, también tarda la música 15 segundos, lo que da suficiente tiempo de ir al link y volver a la lectura. Bueno es todo, espero que les guste y saludos a todos.

Capítulo 16.

Consecuencias.

La casi nula luz matutina, despertaba a Mittens de un profundo sueño, aunque en realidad no tuvo ninguno. Fue una noche extraña en las que simplemente no se puede soñar en lo absoluto, se sentía devastada, con el alma partida y desquebrajada; no recordaba mucho, pocas ideas le llegaban a la mente y los primeros segundos en que despertó se sentía extraña, perdida y no reconocía nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera reconocía que era ella misma. ~ Una fea forma de despertar ~. Pensó con gracia; no recuerda si estuvo llorando o muy triste antes de la noche de ayer, pues por alguna razón se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho; en todo caso, si lo hizo le resultaba más fácil superarlo ignorando si lo hizo o no. ~ La vida es para llorar, más que para sonreír ~.

- Que gracioso... -.

Habló a la nada sin cuidar el volumen de su voz, después notó que exageró para decir algo que solo se decía a sí misma.

~ Mejor me olvido de hablar, ahora me tendré a mí misma... Sola, al fin... Como siempre ~.

Su vista aún no se acostumbraba a la excesiva luz que radiaba de abajo hacia arriba; haciendo que se vieran partículas de polvo danzar con las pequeñísimas corrientes de viento que pasaban por sobre la casa, filtrándose una fresca brisa, que le susurraba a sus atentas orejas, pidiéndole; suplicando, que se le una a su interminable viaje.

Entonces se acurrucó dándose abrigo a si misma; siendo la frazada de quien vaga por simple naturaleza. El frío que sentía en la espalda le hacía mantenerse despierta, moviendo la punta de la cola solamente, de aquí a allá juguetonamente, empezó a imaginar una serie de cosas que tenía que seguir al pié de la letra. Una voz monstruosa que no le pertenecía, le empezó a pasar revista de cada cosa que planeaba.

~ Hoy me largo de aquí, por y para siempre. Hoy y sólo hoy es la oportunidad, es jueves; el día favorito de la libertad y de las frías despedidas. ¡Bendito jueves maldito!, cuánto tiempo esperando por ti, eres la única cosa que espero de la vida. Esperé muchas que no llegaron.

Cosas vacías, tontas y simples, un sucio collar, ése por desgracia quema mi cuello y asfixia mi alma que lucha por ser libre... ¡Maldita sea!, - Con odio, manipulada por la ira, desesperada se quitó el collar; lanzándolo lejos de su vista. El sonido del cascabel rebotando un par de veces le hizo voltear hacia su dirección; sólo distinguía un finito punto de luz, brillo que rebotaba de la poca luz filtrada en el ático. - Paz, amor... Jaja, basura. Amigos, caras felices forzadas; a un cerdo que si no la haces te niega alimento... ¡Hay que ser demasiado imbécil para humillarse así, ante un puerco! Al final se aburren y mandan todo al diablo. Prefiero hacerlo yo misma ~.

Una fría corriente de viento por la espalda casi le hace lanzarse de un salto hacia delante. Se dio abrigo a sí misma, se acurrucó siendo ella misma la frazada que le hacía consuelo. No podía sentirse más vacía y sola, tanto como el viento que vaga sin rumbo, al que todo mundo huye o se protege de él. La horrible y monstruosa voz le empezó a hablar en la mente; haciendo revista de todo lo que planeaba nuevamente con gran detalle; para evitarse errores, pues huir sin ser notada era la meta. Hoy es la oportunidad de irse para siempre.

Durante varias semanas Mittens había puesto un enfermizo interés en el horario de Bolt, lunes martes y miércoles, Penny y Bolt salían a partir de las cuatro de la tarde; sólo una ocasión en la que los deberes de la chica la mantuvieron más ocupada que de costumbre, se negó a salir; apenas se libró de sus actividades el reloj le indicaba que eran las cinco veintitrés, entonces con aire de disculpa y apenada le explicó al can que no podrían hacer mucho en el parque; así que decidió jugar con él en el jardín. Pero cuando lo hacían, llegaban del parque a partir de las seis treinta, casi nunca a las siete o más tarde; demasiado temprano como para que alguien notase su ausencia y emprendiera una desesperada búsqueda, haciendo posible que la encuentren. Y ella no podía tomarse el riesgo. ~ Él es tan imbécil que no descansará en días hasta encontrarme ~.

Era muy poca la ventaja que tendría así que no podía; los viernes la chica parecía ser muy sociable, pues si no se pasaba la tarde pegada al teléfono, estaba en la sala viendo películas con compañeros de su clase o se encontraba fuera, en casa de alguna amiga. El viernes de cualquier adolescente, así que era descartado al igual que el sábado y domingo; días en que si pasaba tiempo con Bolt lo hacía jugando en el jardín.

Pero los jueves era diferente. ~ Bendito jueves maldito, me gusta llamarlo así; bendito porque es mi boleto a la libertad, a cumplir el sueño; pero maldito porque me manda a tragarme mis palabras y mi orgullo, a huir como temerosa o inadaptada... Por si fuera poco lo espero cada segundo, desesperada ~. Lo ridiculizaba imaginando que Bolt, Penny, su madre y Rhino se cubrían los ojos y comenzaban a contar hasta llegar al diez mil, entonces se descubrían y empezaban a buscarla frenéticamente decepcionados al perderle el rastro.

Mittens descubrió que Bolt y Penny se marchaban a la hora de costumbre, pero si su madre de ella notaba que necesitaban ir de compras tras revisar alacenas y un sin fin de cosas, tomaba su auto y pasaba por Penny y Bolt al parque, luego se dirigía al centro comercial, retrasándolos valiosas horas. Tenía sentido que a casi finales de semana, empezaran a hacer falta cosas en la despensa. Pero eso dependía de lo que encontrara la mamá de Penny, pues no siempre pasaba así, era un juego de azar.

Pero no para la desesperación de Mittens, quien le obligaría a hacerlo; durante los días anteriores al jueves vació la despensa de cosas de uso básico gradualmente. Escondió en el ático jabones, latas de comida, paquetes de papel higiénico y algunas cajas de aspirinas, pasta e hilo dental y objetos del botiquín. ~ Sin cosas de uso diario no tendrá más remedio que darse prisa y surtirse, sólo eso les preocupa y suelen reemplazar rápido; esto va a ser como quitarle el gorro a un recién nacido... Jaja y dormido además ~. Entonces llegarían ya tarde, no a las siete u ocho, casi al filo de las nueve de la noche... Poco más de tres horas para alejarse y no mirar atrás.

Apenas pensó eso y se relajó al saber que tenía gran ventaja - Ni siquiera se lo esperan, jajaja... Me gustaría estar allí para ver sus caras ante tal situación - Se susurró llena de odio a la familia que convivía bajo ella que ahora deberían ya estar almorzando, luego de eso, estaría la madre de Penny fuera de la cuidad quizá pero qué importaba. Rhino aplastado alucinando frente a la caja estúpida y Bolt tirado como idiota tratándose de rascar el trasero, viendo el desfile de nubes, luego ya más tarde llegaría la mocosa y se largarían a hacer juegos tontos, la mujer de la casa se sorprendería de que su familia de cerdos consume todo como cucarachas y tendría que correr a atiborrarse de cajas de mil cosas que quién sabe si las comerían o en su defecto usarían.

.com/watch?v=7pInlRDf01A

Pero la mente de Mittens era gobernada por una sola palabra: soledad.

~ Ni si quiera las promesas, mucho menos el amor... Pero así son las cosas; Bolt tiene que aprender mucho; es una lástima. Sólo por el es que he tenido el valor de hacer todo esto, pero es tan inmaduro que no reconoce el amor aunque se lo pongan enfrente ~.

Bolt le debía una promesa que olvidó por completo; Mittens prefería pensar que la desechó como cualquier envoltorio de un caramelo; ciertamente, Mittens solía azucararse la vida con caramelos que tomaba de una de las alacenas, sus favoritos hasta ahora eran los caramelos de café, podía comer unos treinta por la tarde, relajada viendo el paso de las horas, estudiando la vida diaria bajo ella para realizar sus futuros planes.

Aún hecha una bolita, protegiéndose del frío, miró hacia la izquierda, por allí había una caja de cartón antes vacía con las tapas todas hacia afuera; allí guardaba muchas cosas, entre ellas sus caramelos favoritos; se levantó y tomó uno.

Notó que la caja le protegía de la fría corriente, ingeniosa tomó todo cuanto podía para cubrir la parte trasera del ático con cajas y algunos objetos viejos, bloqueando la mayoría del frío que se filtraba, suspirando se dijo con suma tristeza - Mucho mejor -.

Se sentó en el centro del ático triste y pensativa, su mente sólo podía pensar en Bolt, en el momento en que le decía que se marcharían para siempre, para no vivir bajo una mentira, pero era obvio que esas palabras las decía por el enojo que tenía en aquel momento; y que era algo que simplemente no pasaría, por la comodidad del can.

Se sintió completamente avergonzada de haberse creído cada palabra de Bolt que dejaba que su rabieta hablara por él, ~ Engañada por el perro que aprende de mí ~. Apenada por la ironía del momento se acurrucó nuevamente, aunque no sentía ya tanto frío como antes de acomodar su barrera, sólo se cubría de la vergüenza que le caía sobre su consciencia. Tomó otro caramelo y lo empezó a degustar.

Deseo estar libre y dejar todo atrás más que nunca, decir adiós para siempre y tener el valor suficiente para tirar hacia enfrente y no mirar atrás, sabía que estaba sola de principio a fin.

Dejó de pensar en su posible amor, en quién amo tanto que fue la razón de su vida desde quién sabe cuándo ~ ¿Desde cuándo Bolt era la primera cosa para mí? ~. Seguramente desde que lo conoció. Pero presentía que desde el inicio de su vida ya lo amaba; era como si vagara hasta que diera él con ella y entonces al fin estar juntos, pero todo falló; no hay amor ni felicidad. Sólo está allí sola, con el ya casi nulo viento golpeándole la espalda; animándole a alejarse sin preocuparse por los lazos que deja atrás, los sueños que abandona y asumir la soledad. Sin preocuparse siquiera por las consecuencias que tendría que soportar, no sabía si al poner la primera pata en la calle se giraría a ver la casa y rompería en llanto o si sería arrollada a unas cuadrillas de allí, no le importó.

Sólo se preocupó por llorar, gritarse lo torpe que era, lo soñadora que le resultaba su idea de vivir enamorada. Sufrir por darse una oportunidad para vivir una nueva vida que, decidida ahora estaba por abandonar. Pronto descubriría el alcance de las decisiones y de los lazos que creó; sólo será necesario dejarse llevar por el soplido del viento.


	17. Despedida

Capítulo 17.

Despedida.

Esperó y esperó la llegada del momento para partir, pero con un mal presentimiento de que lo que tanto temía iba a pasar. Sentía un dolor punzante en el corazón y una sensación horrible que le advertía lo que le sucedería. Se sumió en su mente.

Deseando no estar pensando en los grandes temores, deseando estar exagerando; sentir el consuelo de la equivocación, ambos estaban ante una eterna dificultad; pero el juego ya lo habían iniciado antes de ser consientes de hacerlo siquiera. Pero tenían tanto miedo de enfrentar al otro que tenían el egoísta pensamiento de sentirse aliviados de dejar que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar sin intentar persuadirle siquiera. Sentían que el otro era gigantesco y superior comparado consigo, y que serían nada comparados; como si al intentar perdonarse se alejarían más por el intento. Temían empeorar las cosas. ~ Peor no podrían ser ~. Se decía Bolt en la mente para darse valor. Se levantó del sofá frente al televisor, junto a él dormía plácidamente Rhino, quien parecía ignorar toda la tensión entre Bolt y Mittens.

~ Un abismo; un abismo del tamaño del fin del mundo es lo que nos separa. Alguno deseará hacer un puente... Pero yo quiero marcharme para cuando Bolt lo cruce ~. Mittens estaba en absoluta depresión, prisionera de sus sentimientos marchitos; llorar le resultaba tan instintivo como respirar desde hace unas cuantas horas, en que el nudo en su garganta le hacía sollozar de tristeza y jalar aire con dificultad, sentía un terrible miedo a irse, pero tampoco tenía el valor para quedarse; y pensó que ya estando sola por cada decisión errónea que hiciera, no pagaría nadie más que ella y eso de cierta manera le animaba a aventurarse.

Mientras se levantaba pensando en casi todo, se puso en marcha hacia el pasillo que lleva a las escaleras, volvió atrás la vista y observó a Rhino tranquilo dormido. ~ ... ~; dejó de mirar y se encaminó a los escalones, subió y ya arriba entro a la habitación de Penny; se recostó en la entrada de la habitación, mirando en dirección al pasillo, esperando a su persona que lo haría pasar por la misma jornada de casi tres meses. - Ahhhh -, suspiró con júbilo, reposando la cabeza en el suelo; ~ Estoy vencido ~.

Arriba Mittens ya no se interesaba en espiar a Bolt, sólo estaba esperando el vuelo de las horas. Lo único que quería era esperar a cometer su promesa. Levantó atentas sus orejas cuando escuchó a Pennny llegar y dirigirse a Bolt - Vamos Bolty, es hora de demostrar los trucos que hemos practicado, ya tenemos que tener todo calculado para la siguiente semana -. Decía con un tono competitivo y confiado de sí misma, el perro por su parte hizo un leve gesto de emoción que intentó acentuar moviendo la cola hacia los lados, Hace no mucho a Bolt le agradaba hacer reír y sonreír a Penny, pero dudaba que simplemente era feliz por tenerlo de compañero de aventuras y juegos; estaba ya bastante desagradado de que le hubiesen sacado provecho desde que tenía memoria con ella como dueña, ~ Te estás aprovechando de mí, ¿Por qué diablos lo haces? ~; La felicidad ajena a costa suya le marchitó el buen comportamiento hacia las personas cercanas, pero nunca intentó demostrar su disgusto para evitarse más problemas.

Rompió su atmosfera de pensamiento con un par de fuertes ladridos, y con un gesto de emoción siguió a su persona, tan pronto lanzó sobre la cama su mochila con los libros de la escuela. Luego, bajaron las escaleras ágil y rápidamente; Mittens arriba temblaba de nervios y adrenalina; una combinación de energías que le hacían sentir que podía tirar una pared de una patada y correr rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Su imaginación le hacía escuchar un "clack", de la pueta cerrandose mientras visualizaba a Penny y su perro fuera dejándo la casa sin mayor importancia, aunque era obvio que ya no se alcanzaba a escuchar movimiento en ebsoluto; la concentración le hacía calcular todo.

~ ¿Cómo debería sentirme? ~; Sorprendida, se encontraba en un estado de tranquilidad, o desinterés. ~ ¿Debería tener vergüenza por marcharme, o sentirme libre y fuerte? ~.

Sólo una cosa sería segura en realidad, - Completamente sola -; Deseaba llorar, pero no podía hacerlo; estaba radiante de energía por efecto de la tensión y nervios; sabía que ya empezaba su partida así que se concentró y salió de su escondite.

Una vez fuera, el corazón se le agitó con fuerza; ~ Tengo un mal presentimiento ~. Trató de asegurarse; jaló de la correa pero Penny sólo dijo - Tranquilo chico, pronto podrás jugar. Pero hasta que lleguemos al parque; no te desesperes -. Bolt volvió a intentar hacer volver a casa a Penny pero su esfuerzo no rindió frutos y tubo que emprender la marcha, con un dolor en el corazón que amenazaba con hacérselo estallar en cualquier momento. Se limitó a ver de reojo la casa hasta donde podía; empapada de la rojiza luz de aquella tarde tan peculiar.

~ ¿Y ahora que puedo hacer?... ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldita sea; así no! ~.

- ¡Hey!, para; no puedo seguir con esto -. Penny se giró hacia Bolt que se quedaba detrás sin seguirle el paso. Molesta por el gesto de desobediencia de Bolt le advirtió - Oye, no puedes ladrar tan fuerte Bolt, molestaremos a los vecinos. ¡Vamos y pórtate bien ¿Quieres? -.

- ¡Eres tan idiota! -.

- Bolty, deja ya de ladrar así o me molestaré en verdad, ¿Eso quieres?; yo creo que no... Ven Bolt quiero jugar contigo;... Por favor ¿Si? -.

Con vergüenza, no podía creer que estaba en la entrada del parque; a punto de cruzarla en lugar de la de su casa; asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y esta vez asegurándose de dejar todo claro. Asegurándose de ordenar sus sentimientos.

Entonces una vez dentro y caminando por unos minutos, Penny tubo un encuentro inesperada con una amiga, al parecer del mismo colegio. Decidieron platicar en un asiento que estaba bajo un frondoso árbol que les prestaba su sombra. Entonces empezaron a tener una larga y inútil charla. Que a Bolt le carcomía las entrañas, pues se sentía la herramienta de hace tantos años.

~ Nada ha cambiado, debí darme cuenta antes... Pero era demasiado débil para aceptarlo ~.

Apenas podía escuchar la plática pues sus pensamientos conspiraban para hacerle un nudo la mente haciéndolo enloquecer tras cada agonizante segundo en que su propia dueña y compañera le dejaba a merced de aquel terrible sentimiento que aún no podía entender.

- Oye Penny, tenemos que vernos más seguido...-.

- Sí, no es lo mismo desde que cambiamos de clase tras entrar a la secundaria -.

- Uuh, pero yo me llevé la peor parte, me aburro tanto, antes solíamos platicar en la escuela -.

- Yo también te extraño un montón; deberíamos salir y vernos en fines de semana -.

- ¡Genial, suena bien!; por eso te quiero tanto Penny, no te has olvidado de mi... Jajajajaja -.

- Jajajaja, claro que no... Este... ¿Cómo era tu segundo nombre? Jajaja -.

- Ahhh, ¡No puede ser!, lo olvidaste... Jajajaja -.

- Tranquila es broma; jajajaja, jamás olvidaría el nombre de mi mejor amiga -.

~ ¡Huaaaag! Me quiero largar. Esto me preocupa mucho... Demonios ya cállense ~.

Intentando controlarse para evitar vomitar, tubo que detenerse un momento una vez fuera del ático. Estaba segura que todo saldría bien y que su plan no tenía errores, al menos ella no cometió ninguno, se imaginaba que la mamá de Penny apenas llegando a casa decidiría ir al centro comercial tras asegurarse que era necesario, así que no le importó quedarse a esperarla y luego ver que haría algo que ya estaba decidido por ella. El plan era perfecto y sería muy estúpido esperar a ver que pasaría tal como era. Así que sólo le faltaba emprender la salida, ya todo estaba listo y solo faltaba alejarse lo más que podía.

- Quizá venga mamá para acompañarla al centro comercial, podrías ir con nosotros -.

- Hmmm... No creo poder, de hecho solo venía por entradas para el evento de la próxima semana. Además tengo un montón de tarea -.

- Ohh enserio...! Entonces tendrás que apoyarnos desde el público!, jajaja Bolty y yo queremos inscribirnos al concurso, creo que el domingo empezarán a inscribir concursantes -.

- Wow, mmm... ¿Y crees que dejen que un perro actor concurse?, porque es casi seguro que tiene todo para ganar -.

- Oye ahora que lo mencionas, creo que será un problema, pero haremos el intento -. Dijo confiada mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Bolt una y otra vez. Por primera vez se sintió molesto por ser consentido de esa manera y empezó a gruñir un poco, luego guardó la compostura y se quedó quieto. ~ ¡Qué molesto! ~.

- Bueno Penny, tengo que irme; te llamaré para que veamos una película -.

- Sip, cuídate jaja -.

- Jajajajaja, ¡Nos vemos! -.

Se levantó y se fue rumbo hacia la salida, Penny se giró hacia Bolt diciendo.

- Bueno nosotros a lo nuestro -.

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en la confusa mente mientras le llegaba un recuerdo o al menos algo que había pensado hacer una vez fuera, Mittens miró hacia atrás viendo la casa, no lloró ni sintió impulso alguno en el corazón, sólo puso de vuelta la mirada hacia su camino y empezó a correr alejándose.

~ ¡Ve hacia adelante y no mires atrás! ~. Pero el miedo hablaba más por ella que su profundo deseo de irse, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho. Se detuvo un poco, miró de vuelta atrás pero ya no veía la casa, veía otras desconocidas, indicando que estaba fuera del vecindario. El temor empezó recorrer su espina ~ ¡Alejarme tanto como pueda! ~, Volvió a correr frenéticamente huyendo de su pasado que sentía que le daba alcance; no tenía tiempo para sentirse triste o reflexionar, todo se remplazo por una sola razón ~ ¡Alejarme! ~.

Incluso los diez minutos en los que estuvo corriendo despavoridamente, le parecieron insuficientes para sentirse aunque sea un poco lejos, - Lo consideraré cuando esté fuera de este lugar por completo -. Se susurró agitadamente esperando salir del estado esa misma noche o al menos antes del amanecer, pero por ahora correr era lu único que podía hacer.

~ ¿A lo nuestro? ~.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Lo único que te importa es estar a gusto a costa de los demás, así que no digas eso; todo es tuyo! ¡Tu maldita idea estúpida! -.

Penny hizo un gesto extraño, que demostraba miedo y desconcierto; también una enorme impresión por ver a su mascota ladrándole como loca, mostrando completo enfado que le hacía enloquecer a cada segundo.

- Bolt ¿Qué me dices si mejor volvemos a casa? -.

Dijo intentando calmar la situación, ya llevaban varias horas gastadas en el tiempo en que Penny y su amiga se sentaron a platicar así que daba igual practicar, pues incluso no faltaba mucho para que, como ya era costumbre a esa hora; pasara en el auto la mamá de Penny, razón por la que los jueves estaban cerca de la entrada al parque para verle llegar, aunque a veces Penny se iba con Bolt a la laguna o por un helado y tenía que llamarla a su teléfono.

~ De todas formas si mamá viene me iré a casa con Bolt, su comportamiento no es normal y si lo llevamos al centro comercial se portará aún peor;... ¡Sí eso será lo mejor! ~.

Penny se agachó hacia Bolt, mientras decía, - Vamos chico, por hoy deberíamos descansar -. Después de decirlo empezó a acariciar el rostro de Bolt, lo que le hizo molestar de nuevo.

Rugiendo se decía ~ De verdad tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo miedo de no poder hacer nada. ¡No puedo hacer nada! ~. Penny se relajó una vez acariciando a su perro así que le agitó las orejas y se acercó un poco más como para casi abrazarlo, luego decidió acariciar de nuevo a Bolt antes de abrazarlo.

~ Perdón Bolty, en verdad te quiero ~.

~ Perdón Penny, yo te odio en realidad ~.

Antes del encuentro de su mano con el rostro de Bolt, rugió y; con un sonido gutural y abriendo sus fauces, mordió la mano de Penny, tan pronto como sus mandíbulas hicieron contacto con la mano, Bolt sintió un fuerte y sólido crujir dentro de su hocico proveniente de la mano, Penny retrasó un fuerte grito de desesperación y dolor inmenso por la gran impresión.

Bolt le miraba a los ojos con odio, como si fuera un perro de caza o salvaje, desesperada ella tiró del mismo brazo un par de veces para liberar su mano que la sentía cada vez más destruida, luego sintió como se la mordisqueaba varias veces, empezó a gotear la boca de Bolt.

~ Ya te salvé la vida, ¡Me pagas el favor con el dolor de tu mano! ~. Hizo más presión y noto el llanto de Penny. Obviamente el dolor le era tremendamente inmenso, bajo ellos se formaba un charco de sangre, cuando Penny vio la suma cantidad de sangre empezó a llorar aterrada y a gritar por ayuda. ~ Es hora de que hagas algo bueno, esto es la renuncia ~. Se decía Bolt en la mente, como si Penny se la pudiera leer usando como medio de comunicación el dolor de su mano triturada dentro de su hocico, luego sintió un fuerte mareo, - ¡Deja a mi hija! -; gritaba loca de furia y temor la mamá de Penny que le había propinado una fuerte patada en la cara, Bolt apenas se percataba que notó el alboroto y fue a ayudar a su hija, también se había congregado un montón de curiosos ante la escena.

No podía creer lo que pasaba; ~ ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ~. Se gritaba Mittens en la mente, temblando y sin parar su marcha, empezaba a jadear con fuerza y empezaba a sentirse un poco agotada. El miedo también la estaba paralizando y se empezaba a sentir inferior ante la situación, cada calle le hacía sentir más arrepentimiento. ~ No he corrido en línea recta, a decir verdad; he dado muchas vueltas, no sé a donde voy o si estoy corriendo en círculos ¡Maldición, estoy muerta de miedo y es mi fin! ~.

~ Es el fin, esto lo confirma ~. Se afirmaba Bolt mientras chillaba por la patada, luego pensó con gracia ~ Ya veo, estás podrida por dentro, tienes un sabor horrible ~. Era una afirmación un tanto improbable ya que era la primera vez que probaba el característico sabor metálico de la sangre. ~ ¡Eres un asco! ~.

- ¡Hija, vamos al hospital! -.

Sin reparar en Bolt, tomó a Penny y se dirigió al auto, oportunidad que no desaprovechó Bolt en salir corriendo en dirección a la casa. Sin parar de correr las primeras calles, el pánico le hacía ignorar el evidente anochecer, el asco del sabor en su boca, el frío o la gravedad de su acción simplemente pensaba en una cosa mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a casa. ~ ¡Mittens está huyendo! ~.

La vista se le nubló, luego notó que estaba llorando desde que se lanzó a la mano de Penny, después le llegó a la memoria como fue que bajo su mamá del auto y corrió a la escena, la gente que temiendo correr con su misma suerte evitaron separarlo de la mano. Su desesperación y el atrevimiento.

- Podrás volver a empezar, y no me necesitarás para eso,... Estoy seguro -. Con esa frase se convenció a sí mismo de hacer a un lado aquel sentimiento de odio a su ahora antigua dueña. ~ Tenía que controlarme mejor, me he dejado llevar por el temor ~.

Corrió tan deprisa que el fatigo y el temor le pedían parar, su cuerpo no respondía como antes y de vez en cuando rozaba con los objetos a sus costados, casi a punto de estrellarse, aun así no paró ni por un segundo; ~ Hace frío... Vamos Mittens, no hay tiempo de pensar en esto, debería cambiar un poco el plan ahora ~.

- Esto es cansado -. Decía jadeante, pero sin detener el paso. Ignorando las personas en la calle que pasaban junto a ella. ~ Están por todos lados, incluso por la noche, tarde o temprano esta vida me enfermaría ~.

Se decía con gracia aparente, pero el miedo le tenía prisionera.

Cuando Bolt llegó, se paró frente a la casa; todo estaba silencioso y de vez en cuando el viento le helaba el cuerpo.

- Llegué tarde, ya se ha ido -.

~ Oh... Ahora que lo pienso, nunca más podré volver aquí, aunque cualquier lugar ahora es mucho mejor, pero con ella solamente ~.

Se quedó mirando en el centro del camino hacia la casa, luego se puso en marcha.


	18. Contigo o sin ti

Capítulo 18

Contigo o sin ti.

Sin girar la mirada hacia la casa Bolt corrió como loco mientras intentaba perseguir el aroma de Mittens, pero llegó al instante en que no pudo seguirlo más pues ya había desaparecido del ambiente, pero al menos sabía que se estaba dirigiendo al sitio contrario al parque. ~ Cualquier pista es mejor que nada ~.

Bolt corrió a paso firme a donde su presentimiento le guiara por varios minutos, en los que dudaba en ir en la dirección correcta, perdido en la desesperación y la ansiedad. - ¡Mittens! -.

- ¡Mittens, por favor ¿Puedes oírme? - Gritaba a la nada sumergido en el miedo de perderle la pista. Su corazón latía más y más, ~ Por favor, no me dejes... Llévame contigo ~. La amargura le llenaba de rabia la mente sabiendo que no lograría nada de no encontrarla esa misma noche; en verdad se sentía agonizante tras cada minuto en que corría a la nada en busca de todo. De su amor que posiblemente ya había perdido, de un sueño que se le ha escapado. ~ Lo siento Mittens, estaba muy sólo y cansado para aceptarlo, tengo que encontrarte; ¡No puedo dejarte atrás!, ¡No me puedo detener ahora! ~.

- ¡Mittens, ¿Dónde estás? -

.com/watch?v=7ZzXNJ9JBRw

Intentó correr con mayor velocidad mientras concentraba la vista en todo aquello que se moviera; sus sentidos y su corazón estaban al limite, pero unas calles más sintió un terrible sentimiento que ya conocía desde antes, de nuevo se sentía pesado y sin voluntad, aún dentro de un sueño, controlado por alguien más.

- ¡No puede estar pasando!, no ahora, rayos -. Aunque cada vez se hacía más crónico el poco poder de voluntad en el, su mente no se podía librar de Mittens, tropezó y calló al suelo un poco fuerte por el hecho de ir corriendo.

~ Un perro que se resbala ¿Aun teniendo cuatro patas?... Jaja ridículo ~.

De un instante a otro se levanto y volvió a correr al paso anterior a su crisis. - ¡Vaya ese golpe ayudó -. Recuperó la confianza o mejor dicho se puso en la situación importante y olvidó lo sucedido; pues tenía mucho más de que preocuparse.

Llena de miedo y cansancio Mittens sólo trotaba, si alguien la seguía suponía que le llevaba demasiada ventaja, así que sus pies le pedían retrasar el paso pues estaba completamente agotada, pero su sentimiento de libertad estaba tan vibrante como en el momento en que nació el ideal de abandonar su casa.

- Sin tí puedo lograrlo, aunque no lo desee; lo haré me busques o no -.

~ Quiero llorar pero ya no puedo, qué cosa tan conveniente ~. Cada vez le parecía más ridícula la idea de amanecer en un estado diferente, de hecho aunque había corrido lo más rápido que podía y sin descanso; su progreso se resumía a unos pocos kilómetros lejos de casa, incluso si cambiaba de opinión podía dar media vuelta y llegar a casa al amanecer a paso lento o caminando.

Bolt corría endemoniado, podía ver casi todo sin parar de pensar en lugares posibles a los que haya ido Mittens, mientras esquivaba personas y obstáculos en su camino.

- No debí hacerlo, Penny me odia; ¿Pero que más puedo perder?; de hecho ahora tengo todo para seguir -.

~ Incluso si es demasiado tarde para encontrarte... Mittens. No se detendrá la vida sin tí pero quedará un vacío irreparable ~.

Cansada, Mittens se detuvo en una esquina a descansar, apenas notó que tenía sueño; aun trotando varios minutos sentía que tenía que recurrir a parar por completo. Su mente se preocupaba en otras preguntas además, ~ ¿Ahora a dónde voy, en verdad llegaré a aquella cuidad donde nos conocimos?, no creo... Con suerte viviré unas semanas pero no creo ser lo suficiente fuerte para lograrlo ~.

- Ahora lo entiendo, esto es igual a un suicidio -.

~ No importa como pero lejos de ti podré soportarlo~ .

- Puedo vivir sin ti, lo sé -.

Se recostó en el suelo dispuesta a dormir; era obvio que su conciencia ignoraba eso por el sumo cansancio y todo aquel miedo y estrés en ella. Cerró lo ojos mientras sentía la brisa; que lentamente desaparecía al grado de no sentir el frío del ambiente de aquella noche.

- Espero que no hables de mí -.

El frío viento ensordeció sus sentidos y silenció el acaudalado ambiente ante su encuentro.

~ ... Bolt ~.

Mittens sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras rebotaban las palabras ~ " Sin ti " ~; en su mente. Abrió los ojos para confirmárselo y su mirada se encontró con la de Bolt, el silencio se profundizó inmediatamente y el paso del tiempo se detuvo.


	19. Claridad

Capítulo 19

Claridad.

Apenas podían notar el pasar de la gente, el ruido nocturno o cualquier otra cosa. Ya ni el frío era suficiente para distraer su atención. Se miraban como si pudieran ver directo en su interior. Aunque no les gustó en lo más mínimo lo que vieron; Mittens dio un ligero salto al ver con atención a Bolt, se sintió un poco incómoda así que intentó romper la atmósfera silenciosa y el misticismo.

~ No debería hablar con el desde lo pasado... Pero supongo que esta vez será una excepción ~.

- ¿No se supone que estabas muy ocupado?, Vagando por allí, con el viento soplándote en tu carota mientras corres con tu Penny... -. Dijo con un tono burlón e irónico. Pero Bolt no reparó en las palabras de Mittens, ella notó el severo cambio en Bolt mientras lo recorría de abajo hacia arriba con la vista como si evaluara al nuevo Bolt que tenía enfrente mientras lo comparaba con el anterior Bolt que desenterraba de sus recuerdos; una ola de alteración le nubló la mente.

- ¡Q-qué!, ¿qué? Bolt, ¿Porqué...? -.

Corría una lágrima por su mejilla mientras leía la mente de Bolt, sin quitarle la mirada ni por un segundo a los ojos de aquel sujeto frente a ella que solía ser Bolt.

~ Ya no más,... Nunca más Mittens ~, Bolt deseaba decir algo pero se limitaba a pensar bloqueado por el mareo y temor; mientras su enérgico y anormal cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, enfriarse y morirse desde dentro hacia afuera.

- ¿Porqué, porqué no puedes vivir tu sólo? -

~ Solo, solo, solo ~. Bolt repetía parte de lo que Mittens intentaba decir pero sólo percibía algunos gestos y palabras. Algunas patas le temblaban y su corazón trabajaba por no detenerse hasta que logró hablar con bastante esfuerzo - ¿Que porqué hago esto?... No lo sé, mejor me gustaría saber por qué te acabas de burlar de mí -.

Empezó a tambalearse dando unos pasitos con torpeza hasta que perdió el sentido del equilibrio y calló junto a Mittens, completamente descompuesto, no hubo reflejo alguno para recuperar la compostura, torciéndose una pata.

Presentía que Mittens le seguía hablando pero no percibía sonido alguno; ~ ¿Porqué? ~. Escuchaba en su mente.

- Hey Bolt. ¿Q-Qué... Por qué...? No entiendo... -.

- Siempre he sido rehuido y abandonado -.

- ¡Basta, ya cállate!... - Ordenó Mittens con un nudo en la garganta a punto de romper en un crudo llanto. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que decía, él ya estaba dormido luego de ése desmallador golpe directo al suelo; que apenas tubo ganas y energías de decir aquella línea que clavó en la mente de Mttens.

Sin contener una sola lágrima, humillada bajo el frío y la tristeza se inclinó hacia Bolt intentando conseguir consuelo, él estaba tieso como si estuviera entre la vida y el otro mundo; el sueño y el despertar a la realidad. ~ Tu eres blanco y yo soy negro,... No, hay algo peor que eso, algo podrido dentro de tu alma... Es horrible ~.

- Una insaciable sed de sangre..., y negro... Soledad y humillación, negro y carmesí -.

La mente de Bolt estaba revuelta y confundía su sueño con la realidad.

- M-Mittens, ¿Pasa algo?; estas bien ¿Cierto?. ~ No me mires así que siento miedo... ~.

Mittens le clavó la mirada que ve al interior de él, pero había un nuevo sentimiento en ella; Bolt casi podía adivinar que era horror e incertidumbre.

~ Pero ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué, que he hecho? ~. Se sentía mal y de un instante a otro una ola de miedo le sumergía en la desgracia que era ver su cuerpo salpicado de sangre, bajó la mirada para averiguar el origen de aquel torrente sanguíneo; entonces miró a Mittens deshecha en el suelo; hecha una suerte de algo que antes era carne y hueso. Y aún muerta e inmóvil como un muñeco de felpa, le miraba directo a los ojos; rebotando la luz escaseante en el escenario que Bolt empezaba a tomar en cuenta; era una especie de salón muy grande y obscuro; de algún sitio detrás de él se encendió una vela pero no reparó en ella ni en ver quien la encendió; seguramente sola.

Aterrado sus instintos luchaban por hacer algo; gritar, llorar o salir corriendo pero el Bolt consiente, el que tenía el hocico lleno de sangre proveniente del cuello de la antes viva Mittens probando su sabor prefería quedarse quieto en su sitio.

Tenía miedo que con las sombras y la luz que provocaba la vela en su cuerpo ya muerto y su mirada penetrante; le hiciera pensar que seguía viva y que se levantaría a pronunciar su nombre.

~ ¡No, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ~.

Entonces en una escena horrible se levantó su cuerpo y clavando la mirada directa a los ojos de Bolt reclamó; - ¡Tu lo hiciste, termina! -.

- N-No, ¡Imposible!, es; ¡Es una trampa! -

Giró la mirada hacia la vela detrás de él y se quedó mirándola el resto del sueño; moribunda, luchando por consumir todo; esperando a tener la oportunidad de romper el orden y desatar el caos.

El cuerpo de Mittens empezó a arremeter a Bolt esperando una explicación gritando guturalmente, - ¡Bolt!, ¡Bolt!...- Una y otra vez haciendo que su corazón se acelerara; sintió como la pequeña flama se esparcía y lo consumía, sentía su piel arder viva y el desaparecer de la anterior Mittens, la vela allí seguía con esa flama que perdía la vida; extinguiéndose y entonces llegaban más gritos a atormentar su alma.

- ¡Bolt, Bolt! -. Abrió los ojos y vio a Mittens sobre su cabeza; entonces notó que estaba dormido en el suelo y que aquella vela era la luz del alumbrado público sobre ellos; seguía siendo la misma fría noche y los ojos de Mittens exhalaban temor y preocupación.

- ¡Bolt, caíste como si hubieras muerto y empezaste a hacer ruidos extraños!, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¡¿Cómo llegaste y porque tienes sangre salpicada? -.

- Yo lo hice -.

- ¿Qué cosa?... -.

- Tomé la mano de Penny y la deshice dentro de mí... Probé su sangré y me di cuenta... Que...,... Me di cuenta que ella está. Podrida por dentro. Luego hui de allí de vuelta a casa pero ni siquiera tuve que entrar para saber que ya estabas lejos, te seguí como pude pero; ahora estamos aquí, me he dado cuenta de todo. Ahora todo se esclarece -.

Guardó silencio pues notó que Mittens quería seguir diciendo algo.

- ¿Que le hiciste qué?... No, no lo puedo creer -. ~ Ahora entiendo el cambio dentro de Bolt, se ha desatado en el una inmensa sed de sangre ~.

- Tienes que entender que era necesa... -, Lo interrumpió Mittens gritándole llena de dolor; - ¡Vete, lárgate y déjame sola! -.

Bolt reparó en las lágrimas que caían en el suelo nocturno con una expresión de soledad.


	20. Amanecer

Capítulo 20.

Amanecer.

Bolt quedó conmovido por la tierna escena, Mittens ruborizada, lloraba con vívido sentimiento por las acciones de Bolt, lo que para el de algún modo era un hecho feliz; pues demostraba que le tenía afecto, y por lo visto mucho.

Agachando la cabeza, en señal de humildad, Bolt se acercó un poco a ella, intentó pensar en alguna palabra consoladora, pero no pudo. Por el contrario, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, intentó decir algo de nuevo pero Mittens empezó a hablar.

- Bolt, no está bien lo que haz hecho; no tenías por qué hacerlo -.

- Mittens.. -

Ellla sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y haciéndose la fuerte habló clara y franca ante Bolt, ahora sin llanto alguno.

- Me iré Bolt,... Y no quiero que me sigas, será inutil si de todos modos lo intentas -.

- Mittens! Hay más de una razón por la que estoy aquí y por la que he hecho lo que ahora sabes!; no me detendré ahora que llegué tan lejos, no pienso dejarte atrás e iniciar por el camino fácil -.

- ¿Dejarme atrás dices?, déjate de esas cosas Bolt, me voy por cuenta propia; porque así lo decido y no cambiaré de opinión; así que... No insistas, verás que será lo mejor para ti... Aunque no espero que me entiendas -.

- ¡Te entiendo, y por eso no puedo olvidarte y dejar que todo pase como hasta ahora!, vamos, no digas cosas así... En tu interior sabes que estás equivocada, no sigas; por favor no te vallas, no pienso dejarte atrás -.

- ¿Olvidarme, dejarme atrás?; no Bolt, ¡Entiende!... Soy yo quien te deja atrás; no pierdas tu tiempo -.

Entristeció Mittens agachando la cabeza, Bolt podía notar cierto rubor en Mittens que seguramente sospechaba que no eran ciertas sus propias palabras; Ella al notarlo agregó:

- ¿Y se puede saber, porqué me dices todo esto tan desesperado?, ¿Porqué piensas que si me voy me estarías dejando atrás olvidada? -.

Mittens dio en un punto de suma importancia; en Bolt se notaba alguna expresión pensativa; no porqué dudara de la respuesta; más bien le era difícil rebajar aquel sentimiento a palabras.

- Por que, tú eres lo último que me queda -.

- ... No debería ser así; yo sólo invadí tu vida, sin embargo ése era tu mundo y allí pertenecías, yo no; y por ello me voy -.

- Tú eres lo último que me queda de felicidad, ¡Ahora eres mi mundo!, por eso no puedo. Si te vas dejaré de tener sentido en la vida -.

Mittens sintió el calor de la veracidad de las palabras que enunciaba Bolt, y que no podía dar crédito ante las circunstancias.

- No, Bolt. Yo sé que te equivocas; si buscas en mí felicidad te llevarás una gran decepción -.

Extremadamente incómoda y avergonzada dio final a sus palabras; se giró hacia el camino de la acera en señal de continuar su camino; pero seguía sentada, levantó la vista al horizonte y notó que la luz matutina saludaba la fría noche que se retiraba ante sus ojos. Ya era un nuevo día. Bolt también levantó la vista al cielo que empezaba a iluminarse; miró a Mittens y se confirmó lo que le quería decir.

- Prefiero tomar el riesgo; yo veo en ti lo que siempre he buscado en la vida -.

Mittens no mencionó palabra alguna y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el sitio por el que salía el sol; Bolt la miró fijamente desde su sitio; descubrió un nuevo brillo en ella, como si estuviera esperando esas palabras de Bolt que ahora la habían devuelto a la vida; reflejando un brillo hermoso alimentado del joven amor entre ambos.

Bolt decidió darle alcance lento y silencioso manteniendo su distancia. Mientras tanto en su mente el tráfico de dudas no se hizo esperar.

~ Vaya, ése silencio... ¿Qué significó exactamente?... ¿La he enamorado?, ¿Me acepta como acompañante?... Porque... No dijo que no la siguiera después de lo que dije... Hembras... Sin importar la especie, se hacen las imposibles de entender... ~.

- ¡Imbécil, deja de seguirme!; ¿Acaso no entiendes los sentimientos de una chica? -.

~ Uhh; pues en realidad si quería que la dejara sola ~.

- Ohh lo siento; pero eres tú quien camina frente a mí, no es que te esté siguiendo... Jaja sucede que vamos hacia la misma dirección -.

- ¿Ah si? -. Dijo Mittens con tono de ligera irritación por la inmadurez de Bolt.

Enseguida dio vuelta a la derecha en la primera esquina a su alcance, Bolt apenas podía ver la punta de su cola; mientras le decía con tono triunfante:

- Pues yo doy vuelta aquí genio; suerte en tu viajecito -.

Entonces corrió como nunca para perderse de vista y evitarlo.

Para cuando Bolt llegó a la esquina, se quedó boquiabierto cuando notó que se esfumó de su vista; rápidamente enfocó a una silueta acera arriba que huía ágil y vigorosamente.

- ¡Aaahh!, yo creí que bromeabas, no me dejes atrás... Por favor -.

Corrió para darle alcance pero llegó el momento en que le perdió de vista completamente.

Corrió y corrió pero ya no la veía; por su lado Mittens victoriosa no paró hasta llegar a unas manzanas lejos de aquella esquina, luego empezó a caminar con la calma habitual pues ya no podía alcanzarla Bolt.

Así siguió algunas cuadrillas más a paso lento y despreocupado, llegó a una transitada esquina que deseaba cruzar, pero el semáforo aún no indicaba el alto a los conductores; así que esperó atenta.

Levantó con gracia un poco la cabeza percibiendo algo que viajase en el aire; luego gritó:

- ¡Bolt, ya deja de acosarme, enfermo! ¡Deja de esconderte, no sirve esconderte si ya te he descubierto! -

Entonces Bolt salió de un pequeñito pasillito que cruzaba entre las casas hacia la acera en la que esperaba Mittens la oportunidad de cruzar la calle.

- ¡Rayos!, Ahora entiendo, detectaste mi respiración; sabía que no debía respirar tan agitadamente -.

- Jaja no seas tonto estabas muy lejos para escucharte -.

- ... Sigo sin entender -.

- Tu aroma te delató orejón; por cierto... ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que te dió un baño Penny? -.

- Bolt quedó avergonzado, y por si fuera poco el atinado comentario de Mittens, su estómago empezó a gruñir delatando su hambre.

Grrrrhhgr...

Bolt estaba rojo de la pena; Mittens tenía una mueca burlona y no aguantó la risa.

- Jajajaja; será mejor que corras a pedir disculpas Bolt, eres muy casero como para aventurarte a las calles -.

- ¡Oye!... Tengo mi lado rudo -.

Mittens hizo una cara de gran sorpresa y luego rompió a carcajadas las ilusiones de Bolt de darse a respetar.

- Nahh... ¡Jajajajajaja!, ahhh jajaja; vaya Bolt, tu estómago no piensa lo mismo; ¿No crees? -.

Bolt, avergonzado y desilusionado se agachó sentado en dos patas y miró a su barriga.

~ Vaya... Quiero un platito de comida... ~.

Grrrhhgr

- ¿Eh? Ése no fue el mío -. Dijo Bolt confundido, miró a Mittens quien avergonzada empezó a enrojecer como un tomate de pena.

- ¡Jajajaja!, mira quién lo dice... Jaja vaya, ¿Quién es el casero ahora Mittens? -.

- ¡Cállate tonto!, ya quisiera ver que te llenaras el estómago de carcajadas -

- Hmmm tienes razón... Vaya, ¿Y si buscamos algo de comer? -.

- Jaja, Bolt, tu elegante aroma me quita el apetito de golpe jajajajajaja -.

Grrrhhgr

- Jajajaja tu estómago no piensa lo mismo gatita -.

~ ¿Cómo diablos me dijo? ~.


	21. Avance

Capítulo 21

Avance

Bolt y Mittens caminaron todo un día sin decir una sola palabra; se sentían tan avergonzados que ni podían sentir hambre. Casi ya no podían caminar a la hora en que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte avisando el final del día, pero no decían palabra alguna para no incomodar al otro. Mittens cojeaba de una pata delantera, no hacía ni un gesto de dolor y escondía hasta donde podía la molestia en su forma de caminar.

~ Debe de ser por correr como loca ~.

Bolt ya había notado lo que pasaba pero hacía que no; además de la vergüenza esperaba que dijera algo Mittens.

Unas dos horas después el dolor hizo que Mittens detuviera su marcha.

-¡Auhgh!-. Dio unos tres pasitos suaves probando seguir pero la molestia parecía persistirle -Es tu patita ¿verdad?-. Mittens apenada por lo sucedido hizo un esfuerzo para seguir sin preocupar más a Bolt pero la molestia era inminente ~ Debí haber llegado a mi limite ~. Bolt en seguida adivinó que Mittens por nada se detendría así que con agilidad se agachó y pasó su cabeza y parte de su dorso debajo del pecho de Mittens; luego empezó a levantarse suavemente hasta que quedó sobre su lomo; la tierna barbilla de Mittens acariciaba la frente de Bolt; y su pata delantera herida quedaba suspendida hacia delante quedando junto al rostro de Bolt; con sumo cuidado le dio un tierno beso a la para herida y comenzó a caminar en marcha al horizonte. Se podía notar el rubor en Mittens quién quedó plácidamente cómoda sobre su lomo que incluso sentía algo de sueño; dio un pequeñito bostezo. - Duerme un poco, cuando termine el día buscaremos algún sitio dónde pasar la noche-, - Gracias Bolt... Te quiero -. Enunciando suavecito la última frase quedó dormida mientras sentía los últimos rayos del sol arrullarle.

Bolt tomó un segundo aire y lleno de ánimo siguió la marcha en el crepúsculo; no sabía con certeza en dónde estaban pero lo suficiente lejos para sentirse tranquilo de no ser hallado. ~Además con lo que hice no creo que nos estén buscando~...

Pronto el frío viento de la noche despertó con su susurrar a Mittens, que un poco intimidada empezaba a volver en la realidad. -Tengo hambre, ¿tu no Bolt?-. Bolt levantó un poco su cabeza dirigiéndose a Mittens, y con gesto amable y cariñoso asentía -¡Bastante!, jaja pero habrá que buscar primero -. -¡Ya sé, hay que turnarnos en conseguirla!-; Bolt quedó pensativo un poco.. - Puedo traerla yo todas las veces, además sería arriesgado que... t-te apartes jeje -. Mittens no se molestó pero hizo un nuevo intento en convencerlo - Es para hacer esto un poco más entretenido, somos como vagabundos y aún tenemos que seguir viajando hasta encontrar un buen sitio, anda; dí que si-; mientras que acentuaba con la carita de perro. -Jajaja, me convenciste y tu linda cara ayudará esta vez-, Mittens no entendió, pero luego Bolt agregó -primero las chicas-; -!holgazán! Eso sólo es una excusa barata... Esta vez iremos juntos por ser la primera vez-, -está bien-; contestó Bolt con tono desanimado bromeando; y entonces comenzó Bolt de nuevo a caminar mientras buscaban algún posible lugar donde pudieran conseguir algo de comida, lo que no parecía demasiado difícil.

Habían en la mayoría edificios, no muy grandes en realidad, las calles respiraban frescura y por las aceras caminaba una pequeña cantidad de transeúntes nocturnos; a las orillas de la acera habían altos árboles de escaso follaje pero adornaban bien esa noche. Bolt levantó la cabeza mirando hacia la punta de un edificio con expresión pensativa, antes de que fijara la vista de vuelta al camino Mittens le dio un beso de ''piquito'' mientras soltaba algunas risitas, Bolt sonriente correspondió a sus risas y comenzó a caminar despacio mezclándose con la urbe. Que por cierto se escuchaban risas de personas y algún niño que caminando se sorprendía por ver como a una gata la transportaba un perro sobre su lomo.

-¿Tienes frío Bolt?-, -no, el aire es fresco pero no me molesta ¿y tú?-; -Estoy muy cómoda aquí arriba, jajaja-.

~¿Pasaremos la noche tan cerca y juntitos?~; se preguntaba Bolt un poco nervioso por saber qué hacer si así pasaba, el clima no estaba de su lado y en tanto avanzaba la noche la temperatura descendía dejando vulnerables a ambos.

Ya cansados encontraron algo de pan cerca del clásico contenedor de basura del pequeño callejón, no fue una gran cena pero pudieron calmar su hambre lo suficiente para poder dormir en paz y descansar para el siguiente día. -Aún me tomará bastante tiempo acostumbrarme-; -jajaja, tienes razón, pero no te apures que después te acostumbrarás. Y al menos fue suficiente comida para nosotros-. Decía Mittens satisfecha y exhausta, esperando no hacer tanto esfuerzo mañana; luego dio un pequeñito bostezo. Bolt al notarlo agregó: -¿Crees que sea bueno dormir aquí? Este callejón parece que nos protegerá un poco del frío-; Mittens ruborizada por dormir a solas con Bolt solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sentía vergüenza; pudorosa escogió el sitió y se recostó en el suelo, sin nada que usar como frazada o para protegerla del crudo clima.

-¿Q-Quieres que... busque algo para cubrirte?- Preguntó Bolt con pena mirándola a los ojos, eran tan tiernos que difícilmente podía quitarles la mirada, entonces contestó: - mejor acércate, así no pasamos frío-.

Bolt se ruborizó al igual que Mittens pero el de la impresión dió unos pasitos atrás inconscientemente, luego con pena se acercó junto a ella y se acostó enroscado igual que ella, estaba como piedra y apenado mientras su mirada pensativa recorría el callejón en el que estaban como buscando algo que les distrajera del incomodo momento, y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. -Acércate un poquito más Bolt, tengo frío-, Bolt se arrastró una insignificante fracción; -otro poquito Bolt jaja- nerviosa por decirlo al fin dijo con esfuerzo -acércate y abrázame quiero que durmamos abrazaditos- Bolt muy avergonzado se posó suave enroscándose alrededor de Mittens, luego ella giró y le dio un beso, luego se quedaron mirándose vista con vista un rato -¿ésta vez no te molestaste?-, -no Bolty, esta vez lo hago por que quiero besarte-; luego con su rostro acariciaba el cuello de Bolt que feliz por haber escuchado tan tiernas palabras abrazó a Mittens rodeando su costado con una pata para brindarle calor y protección; mientras hacía un lindo ronronear para arrullarse, -buenas noches Mittens, te quiero-; -descansa bien, yo también te quiero-. La noche silenciosa vigilaba el plácido descanso de ambos, el frío no era molestia para aquel joven florecer de amor, quedaron completamente dormidos uno junto del otro; las diferencias quedaron a un lado, y aún no sabían que más podrían lograr juntos a raíz de su huida, pero por ahora el sueño era lo más cercano a el futuro que querían vivir juntos.


	22. El Sectreto del Ático

Capitulo 22

El secreto del ático

Y el futuro que esperaba a ambos inició con una fría y nublada mañana, había montones de personas sobre las aceras transitando con prisa, el aroma a actividad empezaba a despertar los sentidos de Bolt, luego reconoció que era olor a café; uno muy parecido a el que se tomaban las personas en casa. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumido y tenía la sed de una semana sin tomar un sorbo de agua, todo su movimiento al despertar, pareció interrumpir el descanso de Mittens que sujetaba con firmeza una pata de Bolt con sus dos delanteras aferrándose casi herméticamente ambos cuerpos, Mittens había estrechado a Bolt en la madrugada para tener algo de calor extra con el a su lado.

Bolt miró con gesto de ternura a Mittens, sintió una gran seguridad; descubrió que la Mittens que abrazaba su pata era la misma de siempre. Bolt no quiso interrumpir el sueño de Mittens.

~Aunque yo ya esté despierto siento que estoy en un sueño, el mío y el suyo~.

Lentamente empezó acercarse hacia Mittens para juntar su calor, las dimensiones de Bolt hacían que las orejas de Mittens le llegaran apenas a su nariz; dio un suave beso en la frente de Mittens y la estrechó hacia su barbilla.

-Volvamos a nuestro sueño-. Susurró Bolt, cerró los ojos y quedaron juntos aislados en el estrechito callejón de la bulliciosa mañana en la que todos los humanos se dirigían a sus actividades diarias. El sueño era más importante, y a Bolt le importaba el descanso de Mittens y la recuperación de su patita.

Pasaron un par de horas de eso, Bolt abrió de nuevo los ojos y casi desesperado intentó entrar en razón, levantó tantito la cabeza y la sacudió un par de veces, tenía una enorme sensación de ganas por ir a orinar. Después hizo un gesto de sufrimiento, Mittens abrazó la pata de Bolt durante tanto tiempo y además agregando su leve presión, que hizo que se cortara la circulación de la sangre en su extremidad; y no tubo más remedio que sacar su pata lo más cuidadoso y rápido posible del abrazador apretón que le hacía Mittens, tan pronto como pudo intento ponerse de pie, pero el efecto de la sensación y la falta de fuerza en su pata le hicieron más sufrimiento, y aún moría de ganas por ir al baño. Para lograrlo tuvo que ir casi cojeando a algún lugar un poco distanciado de el lugar en el que yacían dormidos.

-Wooow... Eeesto es el cielo, jaja- Bolt hacía un gesto de alivio evidente. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar luego de la faena para despertar e ir. Para cuando regresó al sitio Mittens ya estaba despierta con los ojos semiabiertos, pero con la misma posición en la que la había dejado Bolt antes de ir al baño, indicando que aún no quería despertarse.

- Buenos días, perdón creo que te desperté -.

Mittens perezosa apenas giró un poquito la cabeza para ver a Bolt y levantando una ceja en forma irónica contesto:

-tu crees?-.

-Jajaja, bueno no tuve de otra; estabas estrangulado a mi pata -.

Mittens se ruborizó un poco mientras soltaba una risita burlona - perdóname pechochito -. Mientras hacía una de tierna carita a Bolt que correspondió con una sonrisa.

~Me muero por besarla de nuevo~.

El quedó ruborizado al recordar que el día anterior se habían besado algunas veces, y era algo nuevo para el que siempre que pasaba, aun siendo un accidente no terminara en pelea o abofeteado y arañado por Mittens.

Las cabezas de ambos eran un nido de aves, inspirando su cantar en la atracción entre ellos, el aroma a amor era muy joven, y Mittens como toda chica empezaba a tomárselo mucho más serio que Bolt. El día anterior de reconciliación y el recuerdo de todos los pasados, hizo que se confirmara el tierno amor hacia Bolt que nacía en su corazón. Aunque era difícil lidiar con la sensación de no seguir mirando a Bolt como un amigo y hermano, muchas veces tenía el confuso recuerdo de estar junto con el desde la cuna y pensar en el como posible pareja le intimidaba bastante. Era una de las razones de mayor peso por la que se distanció de la familia y de él por tanto tiempo en el ático de la casa, aún no podría reconocer el amor que tenía por Bolt. Y la inmadurez e inexperiencia en él nunca lo habían notado. Bolt interpretaba su cambio de comportamiento como muestra de odio a sus semejantes, pero nunca le pasó por la mente la gran batalla que tenía el pensamiento de Mittens con su corazón y sus más puros sentimientos.

El gran silencio entre ambos que se prolongó por unos minutos fue interrumpido por risitas nerviosas.

~Este será un día largo, pero parece que pasará algo especial ~, pensaron ambos enamorados.

La mirada que Mittens clavaba en Bolt era nueva, estaba llena de vida y radiante de amor, el brillo en sus ojos era sólo para el deleite de Bolt que quedaba mudo al ver su resplandor. Ya no buscaba explicaciones ni hurgaba dentro de todo su ser la razón por la que sentía ese nuevo amor por el.

Se puso de pie Mittens mientras le daba gustosa un besito en la mejilla a Bolt.

- Vamos Mittens, tan pronto como podamos nos alejaremos de este sitio -.

Hizo el mismo movimiento para subir a su lomo a Mittens y se pusieron en marcha, de pronto su estomago empezó a rugir; mientras dejaban el callejón se escuchaba la risa de Mittens seguida de Bolt.


	23. ¿Esto es madurar?

Capítulo 23

¿Esto es madurar?

Ya iniciada la mañana toda pasó como podrían adivinar que sería su futura rutina por algún tiempo: despertar casi congelados y aturdidos, empezar a buscar algo de comida y bebida, luego caminar casi sin un rumbo fijo.

El día empezaba a solearse y hacerse más cálido pero como de costumbre Bolt tenía un tornado de dudas destruyendo su conciencia, fue evidente para Mittens cuando de repente ya después de haber encontrado algo de comida Bolt dejó de comer, y pensativo se giró dando la espalda, luego de apenas dar un par de bocados.

-¿Qué pasa Bolt?-, Mittens confundida se detuvo a examinarlo.

~Pero que raro es, en cualquier lugar siente que hay algo mal... El problema es el ~.

-N-nada... Supongo-. -Vamos Bolt, no me gusta mucho que me trates como si hubiera nacido ayer, algo te mantiene preocupado, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi y decírmelo-.

~¡Ya dime!, me muero de curiosidad~.

Mittens esperaba alguna respuesta sobre su relación especial, y sobre todo, qué rumbo debía tomar; aunque Bolt no tardo en decepcionarla y agotar su paciencia.

- No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que le hice a Penny, ella me salvó del refugio, y me crió por tanto tiempo; no puedo dejar de cargar con la culpa,... Supongo que arruiné todo y ahora tú también pagas mis malas acciones-.

Mittens no demoró en molestarse de lo dicho y enseguida cuestionó a lo dicho:

- ¡Basta! Ya deja de preguntarte de quién es quién tuvo la culpa, lo hecho hecho está y no puedes cambiarlo, si quieres puedes volver hacia su casa y disculparte. Pero ten por seguro que será la segunda vez que te darán una patada en el trasero, ya madura y supéralo. Yo seguiré derecho, no necesito que me cuides, puedo arreglármelas sola -.

- ¿Qué diablos dices?, c-crees que es fácil, pero no sabes lo que es perder un lazo preciado -.

Bolt tenía miedo de lo que pasaría luego de lo que dijo así que se preparó mentalmente para recibir una paliza por parte de Mittens.

- Bolt, ya deja de darle más vueltas al asunto, ella te utilizó y si pudiera hacerlo otra vez quizás lo haría. Y si, ahora se lo que es perder un lazo preciado, pero no me arrepiento mucho, por que los idiotas como tu nunca cambian -.

- ¡Pues si que fui idiota al creerte, dijiste que te podía decírtelo y que confiara en ti, pero sólo esperas que diga lo que quieres escuchar! -.

- Perdóname Bolt pero es que es más que obvio, llevas algunos días desaparecido y ¿qué es lo que hace?... No lo piensa ni dos veces y te cambia por otro perro, y pronto se olvido de ti -

-... -. Bolt sintió una daga clavada en el corazón, no pudo repeler esas palabras.

- Dime, ¿Cómo podría creerte que aprecias los lazos si te preocupas por alguien que te abandona a la primer situación? -.

- No sé a que te refieres con eso -.

- Imbécil! A que me tienes aquí, para ti. A tu lado y te preocupas por alguien a quien no le interesas a menos que saque algún provecho de ti, No puedes entender los sentimientos de una chica y no voy a esperar toda mi vida a que decidas que hacer conmigo -.

Se notaba cierto rubor en Mittens cuando era evidente que dejaba claras sus intenciones con Bolt.

~Tonto, pero creías que bastaría con vagar juntos... ¿Hasta cuándo será que te decididas? ~.

Tras pensar en ello avergonzada también se giró quedando los dos de espaldas, distrayendo sus miradas en el rededor mientras ordenaban sus ideas, y también aquellos pensamientos de sus inmaduros sentimientos.

Bolt solo podía mirar las fachadas de cada pared en el vecindario por el que transitaban, casi podía escuchar el incómodo susurro del escaso viento y el pasar de los segundos, los vidriados ojos de Mittens miraban al cielo y parecía, por su expresión en el rostro; que se había quitado de un gran peso. Como si eso que había dicho le hubiese martillado la conciencia durante mucho tiempo atrás. Rompió con una barrera que le impedía decir asuntos que acogía en la intimidad de su pensar y en el instante en que lo que logró emanaba un sentimiento de felicidad.

Bolt sintió la sinceridad en Mittens, pero no sabía de que forma debía ser su respuesta. Era la primera vez que se confesaba alguien consigo así que la confusión no se hizo esperar. El ambiente se hizo cada vez más caótico y sofocante en cuanto dejaban pasar más tiempo en silencio, así que Bolt tragó saliva y fijó la vista atentamente el mirar de Mittens. El brillante cielo reflejado en sus ojos esmeralda contagiando de amor a Bolt, espectador de su amante revelada, le hizo sentir el vívido sentir del amor, joven y desinteresado, ardiente y apasionado. El manjar de dioses reinaba en sus corazones y era completamente correspondido en el corazón del otro. Y al fin luego de tanto tiempo frustrado; la tierna pareja se dejaba acariciar por el desenfreno del romance. No hubo palabras más sinceras que remplazaran la declaración de amor; en silencio se estrecharon y comenzó el espectacular frenesí de amor, el reclamar de lo propio y perteneciente; tanto tiempo sin ser uno solo y ahora más que nunca debían unirse; la respiración se agitaba; el sentido del amor junto con el resto se agudizaban, no podría ser mejor; fue una sensación insospechada y única. Tan placentera.

El gemir de Mittens liberando todo el llorar y sufrimiento que le causaba la prohibición de amar a Bolt, era motivo para que le demostrara que también estaba perdido sin ella. El tiempo se hizo añicos, tenían tanto que hacerle sentir al otro que hicieron el amor hasta quedar rendidos el uno ante el otro, tener un solo respirar, sentir el agonizante placer de amarse.

Cayó la noche solo iluminada por las estrellas.

Una vez terminado el afrodisíaco consuelo, llegó aquel embriagante sentimiento pudoroso, precioso... Angelical, esa sensación de pena deliciosa hizo latir a todo pudor sus corazones.

Pero no hubo palabras, nada que mencionarse, acabados y respirando vigorosamente se giraron tomados a ver el cielo estrellado, quizá preguntándose si iban demasiado rápido.


End file.
